Healed With a Kiss
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: The Fantastic Four need a place to crash in the Xmens neck of the woods. Have the Xmen forgiven Johnny? Namely Rogue.She holds a grudge. And what happens when he spies a familiar face? They say the truth will set you free.. hope it's not too late.OCJohnny
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Ladies and Jellybeans! This is the sequal to "Time heals most wounds." Yippeee!! Hopefully you like it! (This one is much more... dramatic and such, so chances are if you liked the last one, you'll loooove this one.) And just you wait you Romy lovers... there will be some action later... (Not a Romy. Just refrence to it... LOL)**

**(If you're just stumbling on this story, my suggestion would be to go back and read _Time Heals Most Wounds_ first... but that's just me.)**

**So without further ado...**

**_Healed With a Kiss_**

1

Johnny opened the large doors of the institute, looking around quickly before motioning for his companions to follow him. It was weird to be back… it'd been so long.

Surprised that no one had been there to greet them at the door, he led the three behind him down the long hallway, stopping at the familiar door at the end.

If he remembered correctly, this was Xavier's office.

He knocked on the door.

A beautiful black woman with long ivory hair opened the door. A smile danced across her lips as she held the door open for them.

"I thought that was you Johnny."

He gave her a hug "Storm, how have you been?"

"I've been well! Look at you!" She moved back taking a good look at him "You're all grown up." She stepped aside and let the four of them enter.

"Johnny Storm. This is quite the surprise." Professor Xavier said with a grin.

"Professor Xavier, this is my sister Sue Richards, her husband Reed Richards and that's Ben Grimm."

"The Fantastic Four." Professor Xavier said with a nod. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Johnny leaned forward on Xavier's desk. "Well… we've been invited to your neck of the woods, and we need a place to crash for a while… I thought maybe you could help us out."

"Of course." Xavier smiled "You're more then welcome to stay for as long as you need."

Johnny smiled "Thank you Professor."

"Lily here is our official welcome committee. She'll show you to your rooms." Xavier smiled "It has been five years, but I trust you still know your way around here John?"

Johnny laughed slightly, his eyes drawn directly to the red head standing in the doorway.

She smiled at the four, shaking their hands in silent awe. "I'm so… honored to meet you. I'm a big fan." She grinned, causing her green eyes to twinkle. There was something about her that was almost familiar. It made Johnny feel right at home.

He shook her hand before bringing it up to his face and planting a light kiss on the back with a wink. "The honor is all mine."

"The papers don't lie…" She smiled as she turned "you are a ladies man."

"That's nothing. You should see him in public. It's disturbing." Ben grinned at the young girl who laughed lightly. She started down the hall, explaining to the other three members of the Fantastic Four where everything was. Johnny couldn't help but notice the tattoo peeking out from under her shirt on her back.

"Lily right?" He said, falling in step beside her.

She nodded. "That's my name."

"No. The tattoo. It's a lily, right?"

She smiled and lifted her shirt slightly. A flower bloomed, spreading its way along the right side of her back. "Yeah."

"It's nice." He grinned.

"My sister totally flipped out when I got it…" Lily rolled her eyes "Like she's one to talk… she got one when she was-"

Johnny zoned out. His eyes were drawn to a slender figure at the end of the hall. Her hair was pulled up in a french twist. She wore a fitted deep purple top and a black, knee length, form fitting skirt. Maybe that's what drew his attention. None the less, he raised his eyebrows as the woman dropped whatever it was she was carrying and bent over to pick it up. Nice view.

Lily grinned and looked at the other three. "Short attention span…"

Reed smiled "We're used to it."

"Hey." She elbowed him in the ribs, catching his attention again. "She's the counselor." She shook her head, shaking her fist. "And my big sister. Don't get any ideas."

By the time Johnny looked back, the woman was gone.

The group continued to follow Lily as she guided them through the halls of the mansion, stopping every once in a while to introduce someone to them.

Once she'd shown them all their rooms, Sue, Reed and Ben decided to settle in.

"Any X-men here?" He asked, smacking his hands together before giving her a wink. "Actually… I'm more interested in seeing the X-women… but I can settle."

"Yeah sure! I think we might even be able to catch two at once!" Lily nodded waving the young heartbreaker along with her. She skipped to a stop at one of the many doors downstairs and knocked in a familiar rhythm.

---

Alexis frowned. "I dropped all my paper work and totally messed it all up. I'm gunna be up all night…" She trailed off, muttering under her breath.

"Relax!" Kitty grinned, sitting in the chair at the desk, watching her friend file everything away in the tall filing cabinet.

"I don't know… I think he's like, really cute."

Kitty tilted her head, looking at the picture in the magazine she held up.

Alexis looked over her shoulder and scrunched her nose "I don't know… he's no Mel Gibson…"

"He's no Brad Pitt." Kitty added.

"He's no Robert Redford."

Kitty raised an eyebrow "Robert Redford?!"

"Hey, in his day, he was quite the dream boat." She said with a laugh.

"He's no… Tom Cruise."

"I don't like Tom Cruise. _He's_ no Robert Redford."

Kitty laughed and shook her head, holding the magazine up again.

"Okay… I have to get this done! No more distracting me…"

At the knock on the door she sighed before granting the person entrance. Assuming it was just her sister, she kept her back to the door while she finished working.

"Hey doll face. Kitten..." Lily said, acknowledging her sister and Kitty with their loving nicknames. "Some crazy fan wants to meet some X-ladies."

Kitty was silent.

"Yeah, alright. Just give me a minuet Lil. I messed all my paper work up in the hall." She shook her head "…always make more work for myself than n-"She spun around, still holding her file.

That is, until she saw her guest.

* * *

**Please R&R!!! Hope y'all liked it so far!! **


	2. Chapter 2

2

Her papers fell from her hand once again, scattering across the floor.

Kitty's jaw had nearly hit the floor along with them.

Lily gave them both a weird look. "Hey weirdo. Nice going." She looked at Johnny, who had a similar shocked look on his face. "Have you… met?"

Before Johnny could answer, Alexis cleared her throat "Thank you Lily. That'll be all." She said officially, smoothing her hands along her fashionable outfit.

Kitty stood up and smiled eventually, giving Johnny a small hug. "It's good to see you."

She said, pulling the young red head out of the room before Lily or Alex could protest, closing the door behind her.

Alex cleared her throat "What are you doing here?"

"We need a place to stay for a bit…" He ran a hand through his hair. "What are _you_ doing here Alex?"

"Alexis. It's Alexis now." She hesitated "I… missed it here; came back after I finished school."

Alexis bit her lip, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets, obviously over come with the same feeling.

"So how have you been?"

She clenched her fists before motioning towards a chair. "Have a seat."

"You're the counselor now?" It didn't quite come out as a question. He sat down across from her and ran his finger along the plaque on her desk "Look at that."

She smiled slightly "Yeah." She sat down, obviously still feeling uncomfortable.

He looked at her. Her hair was a darker blonde, slightly redder, making it a deeper gold. He doubted she'd dyed it that way… it was probably from age. How old was she now? 25? But her eyes… her deep blue eyes… there was more depth behind them now; wisdom, and experience. But they weren't the same joyful eyes he once knew. The same eyes he'd looked into every day for six months and fell in love with. There was something else there now.

He looked at her desk and shook his head. "You look good."

She pursed her lips in a thin smile.

Johnny rubbed his palms together "How is everyone? What's been going on?"

"Dr. McCoy and I figured out a way to harness my power and permanently infuse it into Rogue's powers."

"Wow." John sat back in his chair, running a hand through his blonde hair. "So now you don't have to give Rogue your powers every time she has a date."

"Well, she doesn't exactly date… since Gambit… left."

Johnny furrowed his brow "What?"

"And I wouldn't bring it up with her if you value your life."

He nodded as Alex continued. "Kitty's doing well. She's still single. Jean and Scott are married."

"What about you?"

She looked down, and that's when Johnny saw it; a large diamond on her ring finger. It had to have been three carats. "I'm engaged." She said with a light nod.

"Congratulations." He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "I'm glad you're doing well."

Her response was less than enthusiastic.

A teenage girl opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Ms. Peters? I have an appointment with you…" she said meekly.

Alexis waved her hand "Yes." She smiled. "Come in."

Johnny stood, giving the young girl his chair.

"Now remember what we talked about Johnny." Alex said, shuffling the papers on her desk, gathering the ones strewn across her floor.

"Don't be ashamed. It happens to lots of men."

The young girl giggled as she sat down, and Alexis winked at her and offered Johnny a small smile.

He gave her a sarcastic laugh and shook his head, closing the office door behind him.

This certainly would be an interesting few weeks. But he couldn't help but notice the difference in her. She defiantly wasn't the same.

---

Later that evening Johnny walked down the hall, memories flooding back to him. He passed by his old room a smile spreading across his face. He had a lot of good memories in there. He continued down the halls until he was stopped.

"Excuse me…" A melodic voice drifted from over his shoulder "Can I help you with s-"

Johnny spun around.

"Ooooo…" Kerri's face twisted up slightly. "Hi..."

He smiled "Hi."

"Yeah. This is… awkward." She pressed her lips together in a smile, suddenly feeling uncomfortable wearing her PJs. She crossed her arms to shelter herself slightly.

"Nah." He waved her off. "Let bygones be bygones."

"I'm used to hearing music blaring from that door." He tapped the wall with a smile.

Kerri let out a laugh "Alex hasn't done that in years! She doesn't even have the stereo anymore." she shook her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I have to… go. Popcorn…"

He grinned. "Alright. It was good seein' ya Kerri."

She nodded and waved as she scooted away.

She'd left her door open slightly. Slumber party? He grinned and tilted his head to peek in.

"No believe me Daddy; I don't think he'll be flirting with _Lily_." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll keep an eye on her… don't worry."

She rolled her eyes. "You are worrying. Stop." She let out a breath "Yes. I'm alright." A silent nod "I'm sure. Daddy…. I love you too Dad. Bye."

She hung up and stepped out into the hallway stopping as soon as she saw Johnny. She went a light shade of pink in her tight tank top and flannel pajama bottoms.

He looked away, out of respect. He'd never done that before; respected a woman. That is, except for Alex.

She crossed her arms, her hair resting on her bare shoulders.

"I wasn't um… listening or anything."

Alexis shrugged "Whatever."

He looked at her. "So you're having a sleep over?"

Alex furrowed her brow. "No." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "We share a room."

"I thought… you… were engaged."

Her mouth hung open slightly "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did." She shook her head. "I'm not like that Johnny. I'm not like you."

Her words stung.

She spun around and disappeared in her room, closing the door behind her.

The truth was out. That's what she thought of him.

That's how she really felt about him.

* * *

**Thanks for the cool reviews! Keep em comin':)**

**xoxo -- KC**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Alex was up by 6:30, and down in the kitchen getting breakfast by 7:00. She waited for her bagel to pop up from the toaster while she sipped some hot coffee.

"Hey kid." Logan strolled in the kitchen.

She smiled, taking another sip of coffee.

"Y'know… I heard this crazy rumor goin' around… something about the Fantastic Four stayin' here for a while…" Alex rolled her eyes, stiffening her posture slightly. Logan knew full well it wasn't a rumor; he was just trying to get her going.

Rogue sauntered in with a smile "Y'want me t' beat his ass?"

Alex stared at the toaster, silently begging it to hurry up. "Listen. Could we please not discuss this?"

Kurt munched on his Captain Crunch, wagging his blue tail as he smiled at Rogue.

"He ees a ladies man you know. No doubt about it zat he could re-woo-"

Alex rested her hands on the counter, her eyes wide. "Oh… dear God! It's… it's six years ago!" She spun around dramatically to face everyone "My time machine worked!"

Her bagel popped up and she snatched it, plopping it on her plate with a smile. It was times like this that she acted like her old self. Times that the others tried to get a rise out of her that she drew upon her old sarcasm to yank her out of a tough spot. Any other time she was very prim and proper. Just the way the media liked it.

"Very funny." Rogue grinned giving Alexis a light shove as she passed.

"Alright. I'm off." Alex moved towards the door. "Lots to do…"

She spun around, nearly knocking into the giant rock standing behind her.

She gasped as he helped her stand and balance her bagel and coffee.

"Sorry." She smiled. "I didn't see you."

"That's a rare occurrence." Ben grinned. Alex let out a small laugh.

"I guess so." She offered a slight wave as she headed down the hall. "I'll keep my eye out."

---

After her appointments she went down to the sub basement to work with Hank.

She put a white lab coat on and opened the large, stainless steel door.

"Ah, Alexis! I was beginning to wonder if you had disappeared."

She smiled "It's been busy."

"So I've heard." He looked up at her from his computer. "It seems it got even busier when the Fantastic Four arrived…"

Alex pressed her lips together. "So I've been busy. Sue me." She said, moving over to the scientific equipment on the counter at the side of the room, watching some pink substance boil and bubble. "Have you had many patients today?"

Hank shook his head "No, it's been a quiet day so far; especially now that you're around to take care of minimal emergencies." He smiled at her.

Alex had been using her powers to heal cuts and scrapes, acting as somewhat of a school nurse to help Hank out.

She shrugged, sitting on the stool behind him. "No problem."

"How are you doing?" He asked, obviously sensing the stress in her tone.

Alex pressed her lips together "I'm fine. Really."

"You're sure." He spun around in his chair.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"So tell me Alexis," He turned around again, tapping some figures into his computer. "Are you planning on speaking to Mr. Storm?"

"Whatever would we talk about Henry?" She tilted her head with a smile. He chuckled and shook his head, continuing to type on his keyboard.

"I don't think now's the time. It'd be a little… inappropriate." She fidgeted with a few pieces of paper.

Hank nodded before looking at his watch. "Anyways, don't you have somewhere to go tonight?"

Alexis nodded and placed her hands in the pockets of the lab coat jacket. "Yes. I was just killing some time." She smiled lightly "Trying to keep busy."

She offered Hank a wave and made her way up to her room.

Hank was right. She'd better get going.

---

Johnny wore his sunglasses despite the fact that the sun had set well over a half an hour ago. It was from all the flashing bulbs. He flashed the crowd a heart stopping smile, his arm wrapped around a blonde's waist as he waved at the small crowd of paparazzi and fans that surrounded the entrance to the building. It was the first time that any super hero, let alone the first time a mutant, had so publicly supported the efforts of a potential Senator. A Senator that finally stood for something commendable, something that protected mutants' rights and held them in regards of being human. Sue and Reed walked behind the face of the group, wearing elegant evening wear. Ben ambled behind them in an oversized suit and tie.

"This is the most uncomfortable thing…" He muttered. Sue grinned and adjusted his lapel.

"I think you look handsome."

He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to keep going.

Once they were inside, Johnny took his sunglasses off and tucked them in the inner jacket pocket of his suit as he surveyed the foyer.

"Nice digs." He nodded his approval to the blonde in the red dress at his side.

Sue ran her hands along her deep blue dress. "How do I look?"

Reed lifted the corner of his mouth. As if she even had to ask.

An usher led them to the ball room.

"Really nice digs." Ben echoed as they looked around the large ball room, bustling with high society people.

Sue raised an eyebrow "Here goes nothing."

After a while of hobnobbing with the rich and famous and a few dances on the dance floor, an older man stepped on stage, tapping the microphone.

He cleared his throat.

"I am very pleased to see all of our esteemed guests here tonight. On behalf of our future Senator…" He smiled as the crowed broke out into applause. "I thank you. And now without further ado… the most praised up and coming politician in the United States… and a damn good lawyer at that… Mr. Derek Wilson."

A man, in his mid thirties stepped out onto the stage in an expensive looking suit, the woman holding hands with him wore a deep green strapless dress. She let go early and stayed in the back ground as he waved and stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you… everyone. If it wasn't for your support and your dedication, I would not have gotten so far. I am your voice. The voice of what you all believe in. Thank you for believing in me." He nodded above the loud applause. "And I thank my beautiful fiancée Ms. Alexis Peters… for saying yes."

With a smile plastered on her face she nodded at the applauding crowd. Her golden hair was swept up in a loose twist. Johnny stared in disbelief.

His arm candy whispered something seductive in his ear and he didn't even notice. He was too distracted to notice.

Once Derek Wilson was finished his thank you speech, he began making his rounds, Alexis following him elegantly.

He stopped at the Fantastic Four with an award winning smile. Derek shook each one of their hands before Johnny nodded his head in Alex's direction.

"You're a lucky man Derek." He smiled "She's a beautiful woman."

"Seems to me that you're the lucky one." Derek grinned, elbowing him in the rib, eyeing the little blonde woman hanging off of Johnny's arm, causing the girl to titter. Before Johnny could say anything else, Derek had been distracted, striking up a conversation with Reed and wandering off.

Alex glided to a stop just as Derek left.

"Alexis, I had no idea you were engaged to Derek." Sue smiled. "Congratulations."

The plastic smile on Alex's face was quite convincing as she thanked her. But Johnny saw through it.

"So how long have you been together?" Johnny asked.

Alex blinked at him, the smile falling from her face slightly. She'd obviously been caught off guard.

"About seven months." She answered with a graceful nod.

"Wow. Less then a year." Johnny nodded with silent disapproval.

"So, you must be Bambi." Alexis grinned, holding out a hand to the buxom blonde in the tight red dress at Johnny's side.

"It's Candie." She grinned and shook Alex's hand "Nice to meet you."

Alex laughed and tossed her hand gently "I'm sorry… I get you all confused."

Sue perked her eyebrows and exchanged a look with Ben.

Derek and Reed returned after a short debate on something scientific. Derek grinned and asked Sue if she would dance. "If that is alright with you Reed." He asked politely.

Johnny couldn't help but notice how he didn't ask if it was alright with Alex.

Reed raised his hands "I have two left feet. Be my guest."

Derek touched Alex's arm "Why don't you dance with someone too? Mingle a little."

She nodded politely as they walked on to the dance floor.

The live band began playing Life House's 'You and Me'.

Johnny held out his hand with a charming grin "Care to dance?"

Alexis cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly. "I don't really dance Storm-"

"Don't worry. I'll keep my eye on him." Ben winked. Alex smiled at him before turning back to Johnny and nodding, moving past him, ignoring his extended hand.

He moved his hand around her waist and held her hand gently as they swayed to the soft music.

"Bring back memories…?"

"Johnny." She stopped him, the plastic smile still on her face.

"Simple question." He grinned. "Wow. Look at that rock…" He said, looking at the large three karat diamond on her finger that rested gently on his shoulder. He'd never realized how big it was.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex whispered through her grin.

"I'm just dancing with an old friend." He said easily. "No harm in that."

She fought the urge to frown. "You use the word friend loosely I assume…"

He smiled at her sarcastic remark. "I just can't believe…" He shook his head "Look at you. You've… grown up."

"I have." She pressed her lips together. "You should too."

"Now why do you keep saying things like that? I'm just trying to-"

"Because I know you Johnny. I'm nothing more than a challenge to you. One piece of ass you can't have. I wasn't born yesterday."

He squared his jaw. "You don't love him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"I know what you look like when you're in love." He raised his chin slightly. "Drop the trophy wife act Alex. It doesn't suit you."

Her eyes burned, despite the trace of a fake smile. "You don't know me at all. Not any more."

The song wasn't finished yet, but she was done. She pushed him back slightly before excusing herself through the crowd of people, heading towards the bathroom. She needed to be alone. Anywhere away from him.

* * *

**Hope y'liked it! Keep the reviews comin' eh?**

**Merci!**

** ---Kinetically Charmed---**


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next day Alex left early. She'd been summoned to Derek's office for some reason or another. He smiled as she entered introducing her to the others in the room and asking for a moment of privacy.

He closed the door behind them.

"I can't be long Derek, I have an appointment at 9-" Alex started, sitting down and looking at her watch.

He put his hands on her waist and smiled sympathetically. "How are you holding up?"

She shifted awkwardly, giving her head a quick shake "What do you mean?"

"Well you ran off pretty quickly last night…"

"Oh… you noticed." She bit her tongue. Her old sarcasm had moments of peeking through.

"Now Alexis… I know this is going to be difficult, but you can't have a breakdown every time something comes up. The press would have a field day."

"I know. I'm sorry…" She shook her head, pushing herself away from him and moving over to the window, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"We have a deal Alexis. Don't go soft on me now." He moved up behind her, running his hands up her arms, stopping on her shoulders. He kissed her on the neck; the feel of his warm breath on her flesh caused her to stiffen. "Relax a little. We need to look authentic you know."

"I know Derek." She said softly. Before she could say anything else, his phone rang.

"Sorry… I have to take this call." He flipped it open before greeting the person on the other end. He covered the mouthpiece and whispered to her "I'll call you later."

She nodded and left quietly.

She'd agreed to one year of this?

Only one year. For financial security… it was worth it. She breathed easily and smoothed out her expensive outfit before making her way down the hall.

Derek's secretary stopped typing and looked up. "Is everything alright Ms. P-"

Alex put her head down as the older woman stood.

"Everything is fine Grace."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded as she put the sunglasses on. "Yes I'm sure. Just a little stressed out." She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

She nodded. "Of course."

As Alexis walked to her car she let out a frustrated breath, adjusting the pair of stylish sunglasses on her nose. She could hardly see a thing with the sunglasses on due to the storm clouds rolling in, but the last thing she wanted was someone getting a picture of her crying as she left Derek's office.

---

Johnny stood outside, hiding his bad habit to the best of his ability from his sister. He flicked the cigarette after the last puff and ground it out. Being a bad boy had certain expectations. At least that's what he'd told her at first. Now he was just addicted.

He was about to head back inside when he heard a car screech around the corner into the institute parking lot. The music was absolutely cranked.

The song was familiar. He'd heard it before.

Johnny squinted at the blue car. It couldn't be. He took a few steps forward to hear a little better. He shook his head.

There was no doubt about it. That was the song; and that was her. He continued towards the car. She smacked her steering wheel a few times before resting her head against it.

"Has someone taken your faith, it's real. The pain you feel, the trust you must confess. Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Ohhhhhh…"

After the drum solo, she shut the ignition off and climbed out of the car.

Johnny was leaning on the side, scaring her with his greeting.

There was no way she would have heard him coming.

She let out a breath, one hand on her chest, the other on her sunglasses. "You startled me."

"I thought you didn't do that anymore."

She closed her door "Who told you that?"

He shrugged.

"So. Is someone getting the best of you?" he asked, his arms crossed on his chest.

"That's not funny." She pressed her lips together and started towards the institute.

"And what's with the sunglasses." Johnny smirked as he followed her. "It's not even remotely sunny. You weren't crying were you?"

"Even if I had been, I can't see how that would be any of your business." She said as she bumped into a pole. It was obvious she could barely see anything with the shades on.

"Alex stop."

"I told you, its Alexis now." She grumbled.

"Stop." He put his hand on her arm. He felt her flinch slightly, but she stopped. "Talk to me."

She bristled. "I don't want to."

"Of course you do."

She looked away and sighed before taking her sunglasses off and looking back at him.

He narrowed his eyes "What's up?"

"Nothing Johnny." She gritted her teeth "I'm just… having a bad day."

"That's it?"

"God!" She huffed before heading towards the institute. "What's with the twenty questions?! Anyways, I should be the one asking you the questions… firstly, smoking?!"

Johnny followed her, running a hand through his hair with an awkward laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. I can smell Johnny. That's a nasty habit." She shook her head; grateful that the conversation had took a turn away from her. "Besides, I can't imagine the ladies enjoy it too much either."

"The ladies enjoy everything Johnny Storm does." He said with a very cocky look on his face.

Alex stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course they do." She said dryly before continuing into the institution. This was going to be a very difficult few weeks for her.

* * *

**Hope y'like it!**

**xoxo**

**-Kinetically Charmed-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the mini-hiatus... but between Christmas, going away and sending my computer away to get "fixed"... didn't have time to add.**

**Here's some more... more to come soon. promise!**

* * *

5

A few days had passed since their last conversation. Since then, Alexis found any reason possible to avoid Johnny.

She couldn't avoid him right now.

They'd all gathered in the danger room for a friendly game of paintball with the Fantastic Four.

Johnny couldn't help but stare at Alex. Her tight uniform hugged her curves nicely.

"It's totally fun!" Kitty beamed as they all joined in their uniforms. She passed out the necessary equipment and explained the rules.

"You can use your powers, but only as assistance. Any KO's caused by powers and you're totally disqualified. Every mutant for themselves."

Johnny grinned at Alex and winked playfully. "Big gun hey?"

She loaded her gun and cocked it. "I've seen bigger."

Sue laughed at how easily Alex seemed to turn Johnny down. "You really are a breath of fresh air."

Rogue squared her jaw and exchanged a look with Kitty.

"Yeah." Alex smiled "Well what can I say. I've never been a sucker for the bad boy."

"Just the rich ones?" Johnny asked, loading his gun.

"Oh so now you're going to lecture me on dating?" Alex rose an eyebrow with a sarcastic chuckle. "This should be interesting… so tell me Johnny; how many dates does it take for you to get a chick in the sack?"

She asked with a smug smile.

"Some more than others." He stared at her. The smile fell from her face.

Before she could come back, Scott walked in and announced the start of the program.

Everyone separated, moving to their spots before the danger room transformed into a large, dark room, filled with hidden passages and stairways.

Alex skulked forward; she snuck around, managing to stay out of sight. Her agility helped her stay quiet.

After a few minuets, she peeked around the corner. Kerri.

Alex laughed to herself. She was just standing out in the open.

She was about to sneak up on Kerri when she felt a barrel against her back.

"Freeze."

She spun around with a frown. "Dammit!"

Warren put a finger to his lips "We work together."

Kerri grinned.

"Did we get her?"

The blonde angel nodded.

"What about the end?" Alex scratched her head. "Isn't it cheating?"

"So it's a three way tie." Kerri shrugged. "I'd rather tie then lose."

Alex shrugged and nodded.

As they moved quietly through the corridors, Alex walked up the steps with her back against the wall.

Warren flapped his wings rapidly, causing a plume of dust to lift up off the artificial dirt road, blinding anyone in their way.

Alex jumped around the corner and shot twice into the thick cloud.

When the smoke lifted, Kitty sat on the ground, her back against the wall with a frown. "I swear… I'll never beat this game."

Alex helped Kitty to her feet. "Turn that frown upside down sunshine."

"At least you get to watch." Kerri shrugged with a smile.

"Cheaters." Kitty muttered as she headed up to the control room.

The three continued on their way. They met up with Bobby, taking him out rather easily.

They met up with Sue and Reed, who'd formed a team together.

Alex insisted Kerri stay in hiding incase Warren and her were caught, before rushing out and dodging their round bullets with a string of back flips and thought out jumps while Warren took aim.

Reed frowned.

He was out of ammo.

Warren took him down with one shot.

Sue would be harder. She'd dropped her gun and gone invisible.

Warren flapped his wings again, sending the dust through the air enough to make out her silhouette.

Alex got her.

"You guys are good." Sue nodded as she came back into view.

They continued around the course.

Kerri held a finger to her mouth. "I smell fresh blood." She grinned.

"You guys go wait up there."

Alex nodded, taking Kerri's gun. She was doing her damsel in distress act.

Warren watched the stairwell up to the balcony as Alex peeked over the edge. She could barely see Kerri, but if she moved any more, she'd be given away.

Kerri grabbed her ankle, faking an injury for whomever it was that came around that corner.

Johnny took aim before realizing she was unarmed. "You ok?"

She shook her head with a smile "No… I think I twisted my ankle."

He nodded helping her to her feet, her arm wrapped around his neck for support.

"Where's your gun?"

Kerri stopped, turning him so his back was in perfect shooting view.

She smiled at him and shrugged "No idea." Her deep honey colored eyes glimmered as she spoke, drawing him in silently, captivating him, hypnotizing him.

---

Alex narrowed her eyes. Johnny.

She could feel her blood begin to boil, standing upright with a scowl.

"Lexie!" Warren whispered harshly "Just shoot! You're gunna give us away!"

She didn't listen. Her eyes were fixed on the sight in front of her. It was as if something in her snapped.

Instead she leapt off the balcony, landing on the ground gracefully, snapping Johnny out of his trance.

Alex shot Kerri who scoffed. "Nice! Back stabber!" she sulked backwards, sensing Alex's feelings.

Not good.

Johnny drew his weapon and aimed it at Alex who stared at him, her weapon fixed on him squarely.

"You wouldn't dare." He narrowed his eyes with a grin.

She shot him without hesitation. His eyes widened and he shot her back.

With her jaw clenched, she lifted her chin and fired two more shots at him; before he could shoot back she effortlessly darted to the side, flipping out of the way of his plastic paint filled bullets in a very Matrix like manner.

Johnny took aim and finally hit her, knocking her back slightly.

Her eyes burned as she stared at him, throwing her gun down and moving towards him firmly.

He took aim, before he could shoot; she grabbed the gun from him and smacked him over the head with the butt.

"What's your problem?!" He shouted, taking a step backwards and grabbing the wound on his head.

"What's my problem?!" She gritted her teeth, throwing his gun down. "I think you know exactly what my problem is."

Johnny grabbed her wrists as she tried to take a swing at him.

He pulled her close and narrowed his eyes "I'm aware that you have problems, but I don't know why you're trying to kill me."

She used his body to run up, flipping backwards, causing him to let go of her wrists.

"You are my problem."

Johnny frowned. "You're insane."

She raised an eyebrow, moving towards him again, taking a swing at him. He ducked out of the way, dodging her punches. He swung his leg out, tripping her onto her back.

He jumped on her, holding her arms to the ground.

"Stop this."

Using her legs she flipped him off of her, straddling him and pinning him to the ground.

Her eyes burned intensely as she stared at him.

"What about me Johnny… huh?!" She gritted her teeth.

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"How long did you wait for me?"

"How long were you gone for?!" He spat back. "What did you expect?"

"Nothing." She blinked. "How much can I expect from you?"

He pushed her off of him, causing her to stumble to her feet.

"You were the one that left. You were the one that ran away. Not me."

"You're right. You just screwed around." She grunted bitterly.

He narrowed his eyes "That's not fair-"

"Not fair?!" She spat, pushing him back. "Not fair Johnny?!"

He grabbed her wrists. "What… Alex… Where is this coming from!? Just because I've moved on?"

Warren came up behind Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." He said softly, pulling her back. Her eyes still burned as she stared at Johnny.

With his arm around her, he spoke softly in her ear to calm her down. She closed her eyes and let him guide her.

"What was that?" Sue stood when the two entered the control room.

Alex shook her head before straitening her back and lifting her chin. "I guess I got a little bit caught up in the game."

Kitty eyed her carefully "Yeah… right."

Kerri pressed her lips together and held out her hand "I'll walk you to your room."

Once the two girls left, Logan growled. "This was a bad idea."

* * *

**Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**

**---Kinetically Charmed---**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Johnny shook Derek's hand with a grin. The young lawyer had asked him to come in for a quick meeting.

"Alright Johnny, let's get down to business." He sat down across from Johnny, a serious look covering his face.

Johnny leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head "Sure."

"Alexis has been… a little worried lately. She somehow has the impression that someone is out to get her." Derek tented his fingers "For arguments sake… I'm assuming she's on to something."

Johnny furrowed his brow. "Now that you mention it… she has been acting odd…"

"That's why I called you here. I want you to watch her."

"…I don't follow."

"I'd like you to be her… unofficial body guard."

Johnny slowly shook her head "She lives in a mansion full of body guards. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You're the only person I trust Johnny. For all I know, someone could be hired on the inside. I'm willing to pay you."

"I'm really honored that you think of me that way, but I don't think-"

"One million dollars."

Johnny's eyebrows perked up.

Derek grinned with a nod. "I knew that would get your attention."

He nodded slowly "Yeah. Alright."

"Good." Derek smiled. "The only thing I ask is that she not know about it. She'd be furious with me if she found out… and I don't want her to worry."

Johnny nodded "Of course."

Derek shook Johnny's hand. "Perfect."

---

Johnny led a petite brunette through the doors of a very high priced restaurant, slipping her fur coat off for her. The maitre d' welcomed them, checking the young ladies expensive coat before leading them through the dining room.

Johnny squinted through the dim lights at one table in particular before a frown over took his expression.

"What's wrong baby?" the brunette asked in a soft voice, running her hand across his chest.

"Nothing." Johnny said quickly, a smile instantly replacing the frown as he held her hand against his chest.

Derek stood up with a smile. "Hey Storm! Over here!"

Johnny smiled and waved, silently praying that the maitre d' wouldn't stop.

He did.

"That's a pretty nasty gash on your head there Mr. Storm. Some nasty bad guy give that to you?" Alex asked with a confident straight face.

"Nah. Just a bitter ex girlfriend. Not much different I guess eh?" He winked at Derek who laughed.

"Scoot over Alexis." Derek grinned "Look, we've got plenty of room at our booth. We'll make it a double date."

Johnny gritted his teeth through a grin. "Sure."

He slid in the booth after his date, the grin still on his face.

Derek introduced himself to Johnny's young date. She introduced herself as Dana.

Derek struck up conversation with Johnny instantly, going on about politics. Alex hated when he did that. That's all the man ever talked about.

Dinner came and went, Alex staying as silent as possible. A familiar song started playing through the speakers while Dana watched the couples swaying on the dance floor.

Derek shook his head "This whole craze with 80's music is beyond me. I hated it the first time around and I hate it now." He put his arm around Alex "Classical music. That's the only thing for us. That and Michael Bolton. Right?"

Dana giggled "Dance with me." She looked at Alex "If you don't mind."

Alex smiled, her eyes wide as she shrugged. Johnny could read her like a book. She couldn't care less.

"By all means!"

The two of them began dancing as the singer started crooning the lyrics.

Johnny looked at Alex. She was discretely mouthing them as she watched their dates dance.

"So. Michael Bolton? I didn't realize he did a version of this song. Bed of Roses?"

She pressed her lips together. "He believes what he wants to." She said with a shrug.

"Listen. I wanted to apologize… for earlier." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

He folded his hands on the table.

"It's just… been so long. I never thought I'd see you again and I guess I have a little bit anger." She shook her head "That cut. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned back in the booth, watching Dana flirt with the millionaire. "The chicks kinda dig it."

"Right. And um… sorry Derek ruined your date."

He frowned "Yeah."

"Don't worry Johnny. I'm sure you'll still get some." She said with the hint of a smile.

His jaw dropped open with a smile "The ice queen has a sense of humor still!"

She exchanged the same goofy stare with him before looking away with a laugh. "And flame boy has a death wish!"

Johnny smiled at her for a moment. It was nice to joke around with her.

"He certainly has a way with the ladies doesn't he?" he furrowed his brow, his eyes wandering back over to his date.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with his bulging wallet, would it?" Alexis stared at her glass of water, tracing circles in the condensation.

"You're not jealous."

Alex snorted, before catching herself. She sat up and looked at him in the eye "I know how Derek feels about me."

Johnny nodded. He didn't buy it. Alex had always been the jealous type.

"So what ever happened with that French chick I saw you with in all the magazines?" She shrugged. "Last I heard you were getting married."

Johnny grinned. "Don't believe everything you read in the magazines Ally cat. It was all a big publicity stunt. We were merely business partners…" He shrugged "with benefits."

She took a sip of water, her eyes moving back over to Derek who was whispering something into the brunettes' ear.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that though." Johnny shook his head.

Alex choked on her water, placing the glass down as she began to cough violently.

Johnny stood up sliding around the booth next to her. "Are you alright?!"

She patted her chest, trying to breathe through her coughs.

"Put your hands up." Johnny said, lifting her arms as he rubbed her back.

Finally she gasped for breath as she nodded "I'm okay."

He smiled "Geeze. You scared me there."

"I think I swallowed an ice cube." She managed to say hoarsely as she stood. "Let Derek know I'm heading home… would you?"

"You're going alone?"

Alexis looked at Derek still on the dance floor with Johnny's date. "Yeah."

Johnny stood up. "I'll take you."

She shook her head but before she could protest, Johnny had already conveyed a silent message with Derek, letting him know that she was sick and going home. He waved and smiled sympathetically, blowing her a kiss.

Alexis waved him off as she scooted through the restaurant, Johnny following her closely, stopping her when they made it outside.

"Why are you doing this Johnny? Are you trying to make up for something?" Alex frowned, crossing her arms tightly.

"No. I'm just not going to let you go home alone." He opened the cab door for her allowing her to scoot in first.

She smiled as the cab driver pulled away "You know. You really can be a gentleman sometimes."

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."

* * *

**More for your reading pleasure!**

**R&R!!!  
**

**-Kinetically Charmed- xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

7

Johnny knocked lightly a few times before Kerri opened the door and peeked out.

"I was wondering if… I could talk to you for a minuet."

Kerri opened the door and let him come in.

He looked around, his hands in his pockets as he stood awkwardly at the doorway.

"So, what's up?"

"I… I wanted to make sure she was alright." He frowned "But I didn't want her to think I was… worried or anything."

Kerri smiled "She's fine. All I have to say is; you're lucky she's a fairly forgiving girl."

Johnny let out a sigh "Yeah. I guess." He looked around the room, his eyes falling on a fancy picture frame on the dresser. He picked it up and scanned every one of the nine pictures, his eyes lingering a little on the one in the middle.

"She's hot. This looks professional…" He pointed. "A friend of yours?"

Kerri looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Look a little closer Johnny."

He squinted and held it up closer to his face. The photo was of a pretty blonde, gazing at the camera through the reflection of a mirror that had been propped up against the trunk, the yellow and orange foliage surrounding her. It was a beautiful picture, but there was something about her eyes…

"No… is it?"

Kerri smiled "I took that picture. That's how she got into the business."

Johnny put the frame back down on the dresser. "Business?"

"The business… modeling? Haven't you wondered why she's always dressed so prim and proper? Or why she's dating a rich politician? Well… rather… why he's dating her?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Derek has to be politically pleasing to the crowd he's preaching to. He's a mere lawyer right now, but everyone has their eye on him. Dating a model? A Canadian… mutant, model? That defiantly puts him on the radar."

"Alex is a model?" He scrunched up his nose. "That's too weird."

"She's amazing." Kerri's eyes twinkled. "Look… I have a whole photo album of pictures she let me take of her."

"And you're a photographer. The world is upside down."

Kerri laughed and pulled out the album, handing it to him with a grin.

He flipped through the pages. Black and white photos of Alex in vintage clothes, a picture of her with her little sister Lily. Johnny stopped on one. Her bedroom eyes stared at him intensely with a playful grin.

He closed the book quickly. "I should go now."

"Probably a good idea." Kerri nodded with a smile. "Ally's gunna get back here any minuet, and trust me; you don't want to be here when she does. She's forgiving… but you in my room? Not a good thing."

"One more question." Johnny paused, handing the album back to Kerri. "What happened to her?"

He half expected her to be offended by the question. To bristle up and shout about how rude he was coming in here and prying into her friends' life. But she didn't. She simply smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Life happened." Kerri let out a short breath "Her mom died. I think that's what set it off. That's when she took up modeling… just to make some money for her dad. Then she met Derek… It just snowballed from there." she trailed off and shook her head. "I shouldn't be talking to you… about this."

He nodded. She was right.

---

After a long day at work Alexis made her way to her room, getting ready to unwind and finally relax, only to be rudely interrupted by Lily who swung the door open and cleared her throat.

"What Lil." Alex asked dryly, her hands flopping to her side tiredly.

"Alexis Peters, Mr. Wilson regrets to inform you that he will be unable to escort you tonight."

"What?" Alex rubbed her forehead.

Lily grinned and threw her hand in the air causing her bracelets to click together "Ah Derek called. He says he can't make it tonight. Work or something."

Alex let out an exhausted breath and rubbed her neck. "Alright. Thanks."

"Hey. You alright doll face?" Lily asked, closing the door behind her. "Kitty told me about your meltdown in the danger room the other day. That's not like you."

Alex smiled "I'm fine Lil. Really. I'm just… stressed out."

Lily's expression grew serious. Something it rarely ever did.

"It's Johnny Storm, isn't it?"

"Lillian, I don't want to have this conversation right now." Alex shook her head.

"I'm right though. Aren't I?"

"Look. Are you coming tonight?"

Lily nodded.

"Then go get ready before I beat you."

With a smile Lily spun around and skipped to her room.

Alex pulled on a pink vintage looking T-shirt with a picture of Tweety on it with the words 'Blonde Ambition' printed across the top, and a pair of comfy jeans, before pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

What else was new; Derek pulling out of a date at the last minuet? She'd have more fun without him anyways.

There was a knock on the door, pulling Alex back into reality.

"I'm coming… don't leave without me…" She muttered before opening the door.

Rogue smiled "Hurry up. The fair's only in town a week…"

"Ha ha." Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Rogue furrowed her brow "Ah thought Derek was comin'. Is he meetin' you there?"

She shook her head "He bailed."

Lily grinned from ear to ear as she waited in the foyer with Bobby. Her top settled just above her belly button, showing off her tattoo nicely.

"I wish you'd wear a jacket or… something." Alex shook her head.

"Why? I like this shirt." Lily frowned.

"I do too." Bobby grinned.

Kitty held Johnny's hand, pulling him along with her with a grin. "Okay, let's go!"

Rogue frowned "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I invited him to come." Kitty smiled. "Lily told me Derek couldn't make it, so I got a replacement."

"Replacement date?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"No. Replacement body. We have to fill the car up right? Either that or we have to take Logan in our group. Party pooper. Besides, we wanna keep it even numbers for the rides." Kitty rolled her eyes, dropping Johnny's hand with a smile "Alright. Off we go!"

---

They arrived at the fair just as the sun was beginning to set. Kitty and Kerri took the lead, hurrying the others along.

The rollercoaster was their first stop.

They all waited in line as they watched the small coaster zip along the tracks.

"Ooo… I saw this one CSI episode where a rollercoaster just like this one broke. One of the cars flew off the track at the top bend there and crashed in the parking lot-"

"Lil." Alex shook her head "Probably not a good conversational choice right now."

She smiled. "Sorry."

It was their turn to board the six person cars. Lily called shot gun, pulling Bobby in the front with her. Rogue sat next to Bobby in the front.

Kitty crawled in the back followed by Alex and then Johnny. She felt rather uncomfortable sitting this close to him. But at least they weren't alone.

Once the ride was over, they all made their way around the fair; going from ride to ride. Alex had pulled Rogue close to her, silently declaring that she was her riding partner.

After a few rides, Johnny bought them all cotton candy.

Lily grinned as she popped the blue fluff into her mouth "My favorite. Pure sugar."

Alex laughed "Great. Now I have to work overtime just to get your cavities fixed. Thanks John." She said sarcastically.

After that point everyone began to scatter. Lily and Bobby wanted to keep riding the fast rides, Kitty wanted to go look at the buildings and see all the displays, Rogue didn't really care and Alex was ready to waste the rest of her tickets on games. They all agreed to meet at the front in an hour.

"Here." Johnny grinned. "I'll win you something nice."

They stopped at one booth where five milk bottles were stacked up on top of one another. Johnny slapped down his tickets with a cocky grin.

"One shot please." He said, giving Alex a wink.

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

Johnny took aim. Wound up. Tossed the ball. Missed by a long shot.

"That was just a practice." He shook his head, putting down four more tickets. "I'll get them."

After thirteen tries Johnny shook his head "I think they're glued together."

The attendant picked up the top one and shook his head before setting it back. When the man turned around, Johnny reached over and grabbed a Sponge Bob doll from over the counter, tossing it to Alex and grabbing her hand.

"Run!"

Alex laughed as she raced away from the shouting 'carney'.

"Sponge Bob. You remembered."

Johnny smiled as they jogged back to a walk. "Well in all honesty… I just grabbed and ran."

She laughed.

It had been so long since he'd heard that laugh. He drank it in.

Alex kissed the little stuffed animal "Well thank you."

She dropped his hand quickly, realizing she was still holding it.

"Any time." He winked.

They caught up with the others putting all their tickets together for one last ride on the Ferris wheel.

It started to spin backwards with a jerk causing Alex to grab the handle bar and squeeze. "I hate this thing." She shook her head. "It makes me dizzy."

The cart stopped allowing more people on before starting again.

Bobby and Lily was one cart behind them, swinging the cart to its limit.

"When the carts a rockin' don't come a knockin'!" Bobby shouted. Lily laughed and hooted.

Alex simply shook her head.

"Just relax. Close your eyes if you have to." Johnny whispered.

Her grip tightened on the bars and she closed her eyes as the cart stopped again.

It swung slightly and Alex shook her head. "Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?"

"You are not." Johnny shook his head as he leaned back in the cart.

It was true. She wasn't. She was afraid of hitting the ground.

The wheel continued spinning. Johnny struck up conversation with her to try to distract her.

"So have you set a date?"

"Set a date?" Alex looked at him. Johnny couldn't help notice how pale she looked.

"Wedding?"

"Oh." She smiled "No. I don't think it's really up to me."

"You're the bride… of course it's up to you." Johnny smiled.

She shook her head and closed her eyes "You really don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get?"

She sighed. "Can we please not talk about this?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

The cart came to a stop.

She opened her eyes.

"Don't look down." Johnny grinned.

"I'd rather be stopped up here then spinning." She smiled, letting out a breath as she looked out over the fair grounds.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I guess." She shrugged.

The wheel started spinning again stopping them right at the top.

They were on top of the world. The most private spot on the ride.

She looked at him; a composed look of inner turmoil was written all over her face. He could see it in her eyes.

"God you're beautiful." He said, pushing a hair away from her face. "Derek really is a lucky man."

He stared into her deep blue eyes as she furrowed her brow. "Stop it."

"I never stopped waiting for you y'know."

"Johnny…" She shook her head. "You can't just…"

"I'm not. But something told me you wanted to know…" He smiled touching the cut on his face with a fake wince.

"Look at that." She ran a finger along the budding scar with a frown.

He put his hand on top of hers. "I know. You're sorry."

She hesitated, leaning in slowly before her lips eventually met his.

"Johnny…" She breathed, letting him wander down her neck.

When the cart started moving again she pulled away quickly.

"Hands to yourselves up there!" Kitty shouted up with a giggle. Johnny looked at her over his shoulder. They hadn't seen. No one had.

---

They pulled up to the institute, Bobby helping Lily out of the car.

"I'm watching you Drake." Alex narrowed her eyes. "Bring her to her room and leave…"

Bobby grinned as he waved good night.

Kitty grinned and made her way inside with Alex. Johnny watched her, still in a state of shock, as she gave him and Rogue a small wave before disappearing into the large doors.

"You better watch yourself Torch." Rogue jabbed her finger into his chest "You've been takin' an invested interest in Alex lately. Ah'll admit it… she's been actin' more like herself then she has in years… but if you hurt her…"

"Wait… what?" Johnny held up his hands.

"Ah said if you hurt her-"

"No. Before that."

Rogue frowned. "She's been actin' normal? Sure. It's been a long time since ah've seen her act like herself. Like she doesn't have a pack of people watchin' her. Like she's always keepin' up appearances." Rogue shook her head "But don't let that get to your head."

She stormed past him.

* * *

**Hey! I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks, leaving this Saturday (yay!) so I made this chapter a little longer to compensate. At least I hope it's longer. I can't really... remember...**

**See you in 2 weeks!!! YAY!**

**---KC---**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey! After a brief hiatus (vacation) I'm back! Yay. (Note the lack of enthusiasm about being back from vacation... into the snow once again.)_**

**_Anyways... here's some more! Yay!_**

* * *

8

They hadn't spoken all day. Alex would be the fist to admit it. She was avoiding him. Trying to get her thoughts in order. No matter, they'd have to make an appearance tonight; act all friendly and such.

She tossed her flowing hair over her shoulder as she looked in the mirror. Off to feed the hounds.

She moved gracefully through the halls, climbing into the back of the stretch SUV that Derek had sent.

She smiled as the Fantastic Four filed in, avoiding eye contact with Johnny.

"You look pretty as a peach." Ben grinned taking up the two seats across from her.

With a smile she gave him a small nod "Thanks."

"I'm still in shock." Sue shook her head "I don't understand why Mr. Wilson is treating us so well."

Alex wanted to tell her it was all for publicity, but the truth was, they probably already knew.

Ben gave Johnny a smack "Why don't you go after girls like that? Pretty but respectable."

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, putting his sunglasses on with a shrug.

Reed shook his head, putting his arm around Sue.

When they arrived, the valet helped them all out.

Derek met them at the door.

"Good evening." He kissed the back of Sue's hand, leading them all in.

"Make yourselves comfortable."

About halfway through the night, Derek got up on the stage –again- and made a speech about the guest of honor; the mayor.

Johnny noticed Alex sneaking away though the corner of his eye.

He excused himself quickly, following her as discreetly as possible.

He followed her into the coat room, making sure no one was watching.

Alex spun around, with a start, her expression quickly easing into a smile when she saw him.

"You startled me."

"Going somewhere?"

"Anywhere but here. Are you following me?"

He smiled "I'm not a very good stalker."

She pressed her lips together in thought before giving him a single nod "I can forgive you for that."

"Oh… so you _can_ forgive me…" He smiled at the sound of her laugh. "I was starting to think that you _couldn't_ forgive-"

She punched his arm with a smile "Guess I was mistaken." He grinned.

"So…" she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and bit it.

"What are you doing back here?" he looked around the coat room with a frown.

"Honest?"

"Honest."

She grinned, taking a step closer to him. "I um… I was kind of hoping…" another step closer. "that you'd follow me."

"Really?" He knit his brow.

She took another step closer, leaving nothing but a tiny gap between them. "Yeah." She sucked in a breath. "I think we should talk. About… about-"

"I know." He put his hands on her shoulders, gently running them down her arms. "But right now? I mean… shouldn't you be out there? Supporting…" He pulled his hands away and frowned. "your fiancé?"

She looked away, pressing her lips together for a moment before turning back to look at him. She took his hand, running her thumb along his knuckles. "Not right now."

Johnny moved in kissing her firmly before wandering gently down her neck.

"You're not keeping me very respectable Jonathan."

Johnny grinned moving in again. He ran his hand up her side, pressing her against the wall. Alex grabbed his tie, pulling him in, passionately kissing him.

He pulled back for a moment, framing her face with his hand. "This has to be the best conversation I've ever had…"

"Shhh…" She yanked him in again, crushing her lips against his again. After a few more minutes, Alex pulled back with a gasp.

"I think I hear someone." She whispered with a small giggle.

"Ah let 'em watch."

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and laughed quietly.

"I better go. They're gunna start looking for me." She whispered, slipping out of his loose grip. As she walked away she blew him a kiss. He smiled, watching her leave before giving his head a shake and running a hand through his blonde hair. Had that actually just happened?

---

The days rolled into weeks, following the same pattern as that one night. At any event, or gathering, they found some excuse to leave and meet up discreetly.

Derek didn't suspect a thing.

Rogue watched Alex walk in, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a Led Zeppelin T-shrit. Gone were the days of dressing like a picture from a Vogue magazine.

She furrowed her brow "Where you been?"

Alex smiled. "Just… you know, out and about…"

"What's gotten into you lately?"

Alex shook her head as she sat down next to her on the couch. "I don't follow."

"Y'act all… perky." She shook her head, looking back at the TV "It's weird. Ah ain't used to it."

Warren walked in, giving the bun in Alex's hair a small squeeze.

"Nice hair."

"Nice…face…" shook her head, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Thanks. I think so too."

Alex gave Rogue a look "He's modest too."

He sat down next to her, stretching his legs out across her lap, giving Alex a wink.

"I know what it is."

"What what is?" Alex scrunched up her nose and pushed his legs off her.

"I know what's gotten into you."

She shook her head "Nothing has gotten into me. I'm just finally starting to feel comfortable with my current living situation. That's all."

He leaned in close to her "You were never this way with me you know."

"What do you mean? The way I am with Derek?"

"Sure. Derek." He sat back, looking at Rogue who seemed deeply occupied by some forensics show on the Discovery channel.

She'd dated Warren for a short time when she first came back, before he started seeing Kerri. At that point she was already jaded, emotionally scarred.

She lowered her voice "That was different. I was going through a tough time."

"You don't have to make excuses to me." Warren shrugged, his attention going back to the TV "Just keep in mind… people don't suddenly change over night… and I'm pretty sure Derek knows this too."

Alex stood up before he could say anything else, leaving with a quick excuse before heading to her room.

She closed her door behind her, passing her mirror before stopping and doubling back.

She looked at her reflection, the card that Gambit had given her before she left tucked up in the joints of the mirror. The Ace of spades. She smiled at the memory sucking in a breath; she really did miss him. He was always brutally honest with her. One of Kerri's many pictures of her caught her eye.

She hardly recognized herself.

But that wasn't really her. Not really. Sure she loved posing for the camera; she wasn't shy, but all the time? Always under the microscope?

Warren was right; people don't suddenly change over night. So which one was she?

She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her comfy jeans had a rip on the right knee, hardly the look you'd find on a stylish model.

Was it really Johnny that brought this out of her? And if so, was that a good thing?

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_More to come soon:)_**

**_XoXo - Kinetically Charmed._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_It's a short one (that's what she said... oh come on... don't hate. lol) but the good news is, I've actually set out to RE finish this story! Thanks to a little inspiration from my good friend JRO!! HOLLAH! hahaha... I'm never going to do that again. Ever._**

**_Anyways... Here's some more. And there will be more up in a bit. Promise. :)_**

* * *

9

Kitty swung her bedroom door open with a wide grin. "Come in!"

Lily and Jubilee stepped in with grins plastered on their faces. Rogue had graciously agreed to let Kitty use their room for a girl's night sleepover.

"As long as ah can still sleep in mah bed, do what ever y'all want." She'd said with a shrug.

She would soon regret that comment.

Kerri sat on Kitty's bed, furrowing her brow as the two girls walked in. "Where's Alex?"

Lily shook her head. "She said she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want to spread her germs."

Kitty frowned "Oh."

Rogue shook her head. "Lucky son of a-"

"Hey!" Lily gave her a punch on the arm "We're gunna have fun!"

"Woo." Rogue lay down on her bed. "Can't wait."

Midway though the night, Lily excused herself from their sleepover.

"I'll be right back, just going to check on Alex."

She wandered down the hall in her black tank top and matching Capri pajama bottoms a pair of bright pink fuzzy slippers on her feet. She knocked on her sisters' door.

No answer.

Maybe she was sleeping.

She opened the door slowly, poking her head in before frowning and flipping the light on.

The room was empty.

She shuffled back to the party, stopping by the rec. room on her way back, just incase. It didn't make sense though. If Alex was feeling better, she would have joined them, not gone to watch TV alone.

She joined the others again. When they asked how she was, Lily smiled.

"Sleepin' like a log."

Truth was; she had an idea where she was. She also knew Alex probably didn't want anyone else to know.

It'd be their little secret.

The girls had arranged their sleeping bags on the ground in a circle.

"So… how are things going with you and Warren?" Kitty asked, popping a cheesy in her mouth.

"Good." Kerri grinned. "My first real relationship. It's kind of scary… but good."

Rogue shook her head "Don't get caught up sugah." She munched on a chip "All men are the same deep down. Just ask Alex."

---

Alex rolled onto her stomach, draping one arm over the edge of the bed, the other slung lazily over the person occupying the other half.

"What's wrong?" She furrowed her brow through tired eyes. "You can't sleep?"

He chuckled, tracing his fingertips along the contours of her slender arm. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking."

She pushed herself up, resting on her weight on her elbows. "Yeah? 'Bout what?"

"You're the only woman I've ever spent an entire night with… you know… without sneaking off halfway through."

She smirked. "It's your room Johnny…"

"I know… that's not what I mean." He dragged his fingers along the smooth skin of her arm, up to her face, gently tucking a hair behind her ear. "You're the only woman I've ever…"

"Johnny…" She pressed her lips together, adjusting the straps on her light pink pj tank top.

"Ally." He lifted her chin, meeting holding her gaze intently with a slight glimmer in his eye as he spoke. "I'm still in love with you."

Alex tensed up. In an instant, everything she'd been concerned about; everything she'd been contemplating about their so called 'relationship' and it all came down to this.

"Johnny." She sat up, kicking her feet over the edge of the bed.

He sat upright with a frown. "Did… what's wrong?"

She tugged her PJ bottoms on, her frown deepening. "Johnny… why did you have to do that?"

"Do that?!" He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Johnny… we were just having fun!" She stood up and moved over to the door. "You were just a distraction. A… means to an end."

She pressed her lips together, her hand moving to the doorknob as she looked away. The look on his face was enough to tear her heart in two.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and left quietly. She'd made up her mind about who she had to be.

---

The next morning, Alex walked into the kitchen and headed for the coffee pot.

"Heya! How y'feelin'?" Kitty grinned. "You missed a whole load of fun last night."

Alex forced a smile as she poured herself a cup "Yeah, I bet."

"Have a good sleep?" Lily asked with a smirk.

Alex shrugged and turned to add some cream to her coffee. "I was sick Lil. How well can you sleep when you're sick?"

"Well, you seem not so sick now…" Lily shrugged. "Which is good right?"

Alex looked at her younger sister over her shoulder, staring at her for a few beats before nodding. "Yes it's good."

Rogue smiled "Well it's good that you're feelin' better. An' don't feel left out or anything cause ah'm sure they'll make me participate in one again."

Alex smiled and nodded again "Of course."

She excused herself and headed to her office. Her safe haven. She needed to get away from everyone for a while. It felt like everyone had found out and they were all mocking her behind her back.

But no one knew. They couldn't.

* * *

****

**_You know what I like? Italics. I also like reviews. So gimme some eh? ;)_**

**_Hope you emjoyed chapter nine! _**

**_--KC--_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here's some more! Yatta!!! (woah. Heroes moment.) This one is really long. -...That's what she said. (woah. The Office moment... LOL)_**

****

**_Yeah. Anyways... here it is yo! (And now I'm talking like Toad. what the hell is wrong with me.)_**

* * *

****

10

"I hope you're not waiting until the last minute to get ready again Johnny-" Sue's comment was cut short when he opened the door.

"How many more of these stupid things do we have to go to Sue? It's the same Goddamn thing every-"

"Watch your language." Sue scolded, leading her younger brother down the hall. "And as many more as we need to. Mr. Wilson is doing a very good thing here, and we need to show our support. So quite whining and get your ass in the car."

Johnny rolled his eyes and followed his sister's instructions. He'd managed to effectively avoid Alex for the past few days, but tonight it would be inevitable. They were bound to meet up in the crowd at one point or another. Johnny shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. As soon as he got a few drinks into him, he'd be fine.

---

Alexis knocked on her younger sister's door "I'm leaving Lil, the car's down front for you and Kerri when you're ready. Are you ready?"

Lily pulled the door open and did a small spin for her. "Ready like a fox!" Lily raised an eyebrow "Speaking of Fox… is there someone you're trying to impress tonight?"

Alexis smoothed her hands along the deep blue fabric of her dress and smiled "Just Derek."

"Sure." Lily grinned, walking past her. "You're going to be late…"

She looked at her watch and stepped into gear. The last thing she wanted was to piss Derek off. Not tonight.

After a short drive in the limo, Alex climbed out of the car, letting out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Derek greeted her with a grin, his hand extended for her to take. Even tonight, the night when all of her friends should be there to celebrate with her, he'd made sure that she only invite family.

She pressed her lips together and glanced around the premises. There was no way in hell all of these people were Derek's family. He was just too damn embarrassed to let her bring any of the X-men along on their big night.

_One year Alexis. One year._

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She whispered, holding his hand firmly.

---  
"I wish you'd take your sunglasses off John, it's not polite." Sue whispered through a smile. She waved politely at people who pretended they knew her as they passed by.

Johnny rolled his eyes behind the shades. The last thing he wanted to do was be polite. After all… this was a party for _her_. What he really wanted to do was turn around and leave. But he couldn't do that to his team.

He slipped the sunglasses off his face and tucked them in his pocket "There. Y'happy?"

She grinned "Very."

As a waiter passed by with a tray of champagne, Johnny grabbed one, replacing the glass he'd just polished off.

A woman took his arm and whispered "You have no idea how happy I am to see you…"

He turned around, doing a slight double take. Lily smiled.

"These things suck. All these rich ass people waltzing around like they're better than everyone else." She tugged his arm gently, looking at the rest of the Fantastic Four

The crowd began to applaud when they made their way on the stage, prompting him to down the bubbly liquid in one single gulp.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming." Derek started. But he wasn't really listening to Derek. His eyes moved to Alex. She looked so beautiful in her deep blue, form fitting dress. The way she smiled politely at everything Derek said, laughing along with his small jokes. How could you be so in love with someone you hate? The thought rolled around in his mind for a few moments before her eyes flicked over to him.

Her smile wavered for that split second and she looked away, regaining composure like a true professional. He furrowed his brow and looked around for another waiter to come by toting a tray of alcohol.

"Alexis and I have an announcement to make and we only find it fitting to make it tonight." Derek's voice pushed through to the forefront of his mind, drowning out his silent thoughts.

Alexis stepped forward with a smile and took the mic. This defiantly caught Johnny's attention. She'd never done this before.

"That's right." She flashed the crowd a wide grin. "Derek and I have set a date. May third. So make sure you leave that date open on your calendars…"

The crowed chuckled and applauded the happy couple. May? He zoned out slightly doing the math in his head. It was only three months away. And in a flash, she was done with him. Just like that. Johnny's expression darkened and when Alex's eyes flicked to him one last time, he turned around and stormed out.

Kerri frowned as she watched the hot head leave abruptly.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Ben shook his head. "He needs some valium or something."

Sue shook her head. "He's just moody because he's sick of these publicity parties."

Lily glowered, exchanging a look with Kerri.

After a few minutes of mingling, Derek and Alexis made their way over to them.

"It's great to see you were able to make it." Derek smiled. "Well… three of you at least."

Alexis came to a stop next to Derek, her arm entwined in his.

"You know Johnny… bi-polar… temperamental… who knows." Ben shook his head "He's a hot head."

Derek chuckled.

Lily stared at her older sister who still smiled politely. "Yeah, I wonder what got into him."

Alex blinked at Lily. "Could we change the subject? This is supposed to be a happy day."

"Of course!" Derek patted Alex's hand "Where's my head?"

"Oh yes! Of course! Who really cares about Johnny anyways right?" Lily said with a cocky smile. "Right Ally cat?"

Alex clenched her jaw through her smile "Lillian you're being rude."

Lily laughed. "Oh I'm sorry… am I speaking out of turn now Alex?"

Alexis grabbed her younger sister's elbow. "Excuse us for a moment… girl talk."

She dragged her out of the hall, into the empty foyer, and into the coat room, closing the door behind her.

"What… the HELL Lily! What is your problem!?"

"Me?! I don't have a problem Lex. Not one bit. Why don't you go find Johnny?" Lily crossed her arms with a sneer.

"What are you talking about?! Johnny's just… moody because he has to be here."

"I came to check on you the other night Alex. When you were sick? You weren't in your room." She pressed her lips together "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where you were."

Alex's jaw hung open.

"God Alex… I… I don't even know you do I?! First you're with Derek… and then you're with Johnny all of a sudden?! You're… the most selfish person I've-"

"I'm selfish?!" Alex struggled to keep her voice down. "When mom died, who was the one that sacrificed… everything… to make your life better? And who was the one that took care of you and dad instead of taking care of anything that mattered to me?!"

Lily knit her brow. "Yeah but-"

"Not but!" Alex shoved Lily with her jaw clenched "You think I'm with Derek by choice Lily?! I'm with him because he's rich."

Lily blinked.

"One year. One year of marriage and Derek's agreed to pay for Dad's medical bills… forever. He gets good PR and we get security." She shook her head. "Don't you get it?"

"What about Johnny?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I can't… not…" Alex let out a breath. "It's not a good time."

"But you love him."

Alex pressed her lips together, her eyes brimmed with tears and she nodded silently.

Lily looked down. "Ally… I'm sorry… I didn't..."

Alex shook her head. "We should head back." She blinked rapidly, urging the tears away before they threatened her perfect makeup. "Don't want to upset Derek."

Before they left, Lily took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Lily." She lifted her chin "We'll be set for life."

---

Derek climbed into the back of the limo after her, closing the door with a smile.

"Well… I think that went rather well."

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"You look… amazing Alexis."

"Thank you."

"No no, I mean it. I never had a chance to tell you." He took her chin gently in his hand and turned her head to face her. "I mean it."

"Thank you." She whispered.

His eyes scanned her face, running his hand along her jaw line. "You're doing a fine job. What's changed?"

"I'm… taking things more seriously." She said softly.

He leaned in slowly. "That's good to hear."

Alex sucked in a nervous breath as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Just relax Alexis." He whispered, cradling her head in his hand as he moved in, kissing her firmly.

His free hand wandered up her thigh around her leg to her hip and up her hip to her back as he kissed her. The kiss slowly intensified as his hand moved back to her knee, sliding against her soft flesh.

His mouth moved down her jaw line, down her neck to her collarbone, causing a small moan to irrupt from her throat.

"Johnny…" She breathed.

Derek sat up.

"What?"

Alexis let out a breath. "What…?"

He pressed his lips together. "You said Johnny."

She shook her head "I…"

"You..." He ran a hand through his hair "It's my own fault…"

"Derek I'm sorry. It wasn't-"

"Alexis. There's something you should know."

She stared at him expectantly.

He let out a breath. "I hired Mr. Storm to keep an eye on you. That's why he was around you all the time…" He shook his head "But I had no idea he'd… he'd do that to you…"

Her mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"

"I know. It's awful. I'm sorry… but I just thought in this time… you'd need an extra bit of security."

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" She jerked back from him.

"I told him to tell you Alexis. I thought he did." Derek frowned.

Alex's shoulders slumped and she looked at her hands. He took her chin and turned her head. "I'm sorry he did this to you."

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I won't hurt you like that." He whispered. "I want to take care of you."

She nodded again.

The car came to a stop and Derek let out a breath. "Sleep well."

"Thank you Derek. For… everything." She pressed her lips together before sliding out of the limo, blowing Derek a kiss and closing the door behind her.

---

He took a slow drag of his cigarette, enjoying the lungful of smoke before letting it out slowly as the limo came to a stop. He knew who it was instantly, watching her climb gracefully out of the back and blow the occupant a kiss before closing the door. He watched her take a few steps before she must have seen him, her body tensing up instantly. He took another drag of his cigarette and flicked it into the bushes, letting out the breath of smoke before turning around and heading inside. He didn't want to look at her anymore.

---

She frowned when she saw him, the end of his cigarette glowing in the thin night air. She continued to walk forward, her mind racing with something to say when he flicked the cigarette and left. She stopped and let out a breath. She'd dodged a bullet there.

She let out another breath. Then why did it feel like her heart was being squeezed in a vice?

* * *

**_Oh dear. What a situation we have a-brewin' here eh?! EH?!_**

**_You know the drill dudes... R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry about the lengthy space between posts. I've been pretty flippin' busy!!! Anyways, hopefully it shouldn't happen again. :) Only a few more chaps in this story and then onto the thrilling conclusion! Woot Woot!**_

**_PS. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I figured I'd made y'all wait long enough... it was "good enough". :)_**

****

**_ENJOY!_**

11

Lily chewed her lip as she peeked out of her bedroom door. She'd heard Alexis come home a few minutes ago, but she'd been working up the courage to go grovel and beg forgiveness. She let out a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, tip toeing her way to her sister's room. She knocked gently before opening the door a crack.

"Al? Are you awake?" She whispered.

There was no answer.

"Alex, I know you're awake." Her tone was less quiet now, with a hint of humor in it.

"Lil, go away." Alexis muttered softly into her pillow.

Lily stepped in her room, closing the door behind her. "Are you… crying?"

Alexis sniffled. "Lily please. Leave me alone. Please…" The tears were very evident in her voice.

Lily frowned and pulled the covers back, crawling into bed next to her big sister and wrapping her arms around her. "Talk to me softly… there's something in your eyes. Don't hang your head in sorrow, and please don't cry."

"I didn't know it would be so hard…" Alex managed to choke out before another wave of sobs took over her.

"I know how you feel inside I… I've been there before. Somethin' is changin' inside you and don't you know?" Lily whispered with a smile. "Don't you cry tonight - I still love you baby. Don't you cry tonight…"

Alex rolled onto her back and sniffled, the tears tracing their way down the sides of her face.

"Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby. Don't you cry tonight." Lily finished her voice barely audible between Alex's sniffles.

Lily snuggled her sister closer to her, stroking her hair gently. "

---

Alexis stared at her left hand, admiring the way the giant ring on her finger caught the light and glimmered. She twirled the ring around so it sat in her palm, closing the stone in her fist. She let out a deep breath, and looked at the paperwork on her desk. This was the obvious downside to any kind of social work. All the paperwork. The good part about it was she could bury herself in all the paperwork when life got too hard to face. And right now, life was too hard to face; especially after last night. She spun the ring around again with another deep breath.

Her office door swung open causing her to jump.

"Johnny!?"

He shut the door behind him quietly, pressing his lips together.

"What is it?"

Alexis perked up an eyebrow "I'm sorry… what?"

Johnny crossed his arms impatiently "Alexis, I don't have time for this. Lily told me you asked for me."

She let out a short laugh "She did, did she?"

"She said you had something important to tell me."

"I don't have anything to tell you Johnny." She shook her head, spinning her ring around nervously again. "Lily would say anything to try to get us in the same room."

He narrowed his eyes and inspected the way she fidgeted nervously. "She told me you'd say that." He took a step forward and lowered his voice "And then she told me it had to do with why you left."

Alex instantly shook her head "No. I… I don't know what she's talking about John."

"Well… according to her when you left… you were pregnant." He sat down across from her "Is that true?"

"I told you. She would say anything to get you in here Johnny…" She laughed condescendingly "You should know that by now."

He stared at her. "So it's not."

"John. I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Well… it would explain why you're so bitter towards me." He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Why I'm bitter towards you?" she shook her head. She spun the ring around again. "It might have something to do with how you were being paid to keep an eye on me. A little fact that you neglected to tell me."

He furrowed his brow. "Alex-"

"No! Derek told me you were instructed to tell me! You lied to me! And like an idiot…" She let out a laugh "I thought you were just being good to me. Then I remembered… this is Johnny Storm we're talking about here…"

"_I'm_ not good to you!?" He pressed his lips shut tightly, silently seething.

"Oh that's right John. You were _very_ good to me when you were fondling my sister when I needed you the most…"

"When you needed me?! You wouldn't even let me _near_ you without freaking out about something! God Alex, if you weren't pregnant you were insane!" He shouted, feeling his heart pick up speed. "And I was instructed to make sure you didn't find out. He told me he didn't want you to worry."

She laughed. "Oh, okay Johnny. So now you're telling me that my fiancée is lying? To both of us, apparently. And what good would come of that hmm?"

They exchanged a hard stare for what seemed like a few minutes before Alex shook her head. "You got your money, so why don't you just go."

"Fine. I'm gone." He stood up and moved for the door. "But just so you're aware… I wasn't good to you?" He let out a laugh. "I would have killed for you. I was in love with you Alex." He stared at her.

"Well, I don't love you." She looked back down at her paperwork. "It's been a long time since I felt anything for you John."

Johnny stood a little straighter. That was all the truth he needed to hear.

* * *

**_More to come soon! Swear to God:D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, I apologize for the delay... same excuse as before. :) Here's some more for your readin' enjoyment!**

12

Over the next week, things were pretty tense in the mansion. It was obvious Alexis felt the Fantastic Four had over stayed their welcome. Well… maybe not _all_ of the members; just one in particular. Regardless of what she felt, they were packing their things and readying to leave. And Alexis was readying to move on with her life. A step in the right direction.

"Are we almost done? I can't breathe in this thing…" Lily whined, running her hands along the form fitting lavender dress.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shouted from behind the dressing screen "Yes Lily… I'm almost finished…"

She stepped out and extended her arms "There. I'm done."

Kitty sucked in a breath. "Wow…"

They helped Alexis up onto the platform, fluffing her gown as she admired her reflection in the three mirrors in front of her. She ran her hands down the beaded bodice, fingering the lace with a soft smile.

"So what do you think then?" She looked at her little sister in the mirror. "Yes? No?"

"You look…" Lily shook her head, at a loss for words. "Just wow."

Alexis tilted her head and smiled. "Yeah? I'm not sure about the strapless… I've always been a little self conscious about not having straps."

"T'hold things in place." Rogue grinned.

"Exactly."

"It looks perfect…" Kitty swooned.

She put the finishing touch onto her ensemble, adding the veil just to get the full affect.

"You look amazing!" Rogue grinned. "That Derek is such a lucky guy… ah hope he knows that."

"He does." Alexis said with a nod.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes met Johnny's through his reflection in her mirror. He offered a formal smile to her before looking at the other girls. "Look at you ladies… never thought I'd see such classy lookin' ladies in this particular mansion."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll have you know, I'm full of class. I'm a classy broad."

He chuckled, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair.

"Well… if we're all finished here…" Kitty took Lily's hand and pulled her along. "We'll go hang these up."

Alexis sucked in a breath, still admiring herself in the mirror in an attempt to distract herself from the upcoming task.

"We're uh… headed out." He jerked his thumb towards the doorway with a shrug. "Just… thought it'd be tacky to not say goodbye."

She smiled despite herself and pulled the veil out of her hair with a nod. "I guess." She'd already said her goodbyes to the others earlier that day, with Johnny nowhere to be seen. She'd been grateful at the time, so she didn't have to deal with a situation like this…

"So… congratulations." He rubbed the back of his neck, uttering an awkward laugh. "I hope you don't take it the wrong way if I don't attend."

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way if you're not invited." She ran the tulle of the veil through her fingers with a smile and he nodded.

"Well um, I'll see ya." He said with a wave, turning around to leave.

"John." She pressed her lips together. "There's something you should know."

He stopped and looked at her expectantly, watching as the different emotions raced across her expression, hesitation playing in her eyes.

"What… what should I know?"

She cleared her throat with a composed smile "Have. There's… something you should have." She moved over to the dresser next to him, pulling the top drawer open gently and retrieving a small velvet box.

"Here. I… don't think its right."

He opened the box, finding the ring he'd given her so many years ago nestled in the crease of the velvet. "Al…" He looked up at her. "Alexis. It's yours. I mean… what am I gunna do with it."

She pressed her lips together and nodded as he placed the box back in her hand.

"Take care."

She nodded again. "You too."

"Have… a good life." He gave her a lopsided grin and halfhearted shrug before turning around and leaving.

After a few minuets she moved over to the window, watching as they boarded the loaded up van. Ben cast a glance up to the window and gave her a discreet wave, making sure no one else knew she was watching.

She blushed slightly, offering him a small wave back before he climbed into the van. She uttered a soft laugh at the sight of the van's suspension being weighed down by his extra weight. She could almost hear Johnny whining in the back seat about how they'll feel all the bumps because Ben ruined the suspension. She let out a breath as the van drove away, looking down at the ring in her hand. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Lying to him like that. Saying goodbye to the only man she'd ever really loved.

_It's for the best Alexis._ She lifted her chin and nodded, snapping the ring box shut with a new found determination. She had lots to do and less time to do it in. No time for wallowing in any kind of pity.

It was time to move on.

---

"Hey! Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Lily frowned at the sight of her older sister breezing by. She wore her leather bomber jacket and stylish blue jeans, her hair pulled into a sophisticated ponytail. Even in a hurry, Lily would never understand how Alex could look so put together.

"I'm stopping by Derek's office for a minute before I have to meet with the florist."

"Do you want me to come?" Lily offered. Alexis smiled at her sisters' half hearted attempt to care.

"No thanks Lil. I can manage on my own." Alexis said as she adjusted the jacket, snatching her car keys and rushing out the door.

There were a few details she wanted to go over with Derek before her meeting with the florist, so she decided to leave a bit early and pop by his office unexpected. She was sure he'd appreciate the effort. He was always going on about how she needed to make it 'look good'.

But part of her attempt to put effort into their so called relationship was the fact that she just really needed to get out of the mansion.

She pulled up to Derek's building and scurried inside, greeting his secretary with a pleasant smile, informing her that she'd wait in his office for him.

Alexis closed the door behind her and moved over to his desk, taking a seat in the chair facing his. She let out a breath and drummed her fingers delicately on the patent leather armrest. The sound of the fax machine whining caused her to jump. She stood up and moved over to the machine to pick up the papers that had floated to the ground, but as she bent over she knocked over a stack of files off Derek's desk.

In a panic she gathered the files, trying to tidy them up as quickly as she could, praying that Derek wouldn't come in as she was trying to fix her mistake. She glanced over the title of the first file, making sure she had all the proper papers inside before setting it down on the desk. She moved over to the next file, and then the next, scanning her eyes over its contents as quickly as she could. Her eyes stopped on her name and her heart began to race. It was information about her family. Her sisters high school grades, Kerri's birth family… she shook her head quickly to try to process what she was looking at. She stopped on an article about her parents' accident that had ended in her Mother's death. Why… why would Derek have this!? Further on through the file there were documents about some local mutant hating groups… and lodged between two pieces of paper was a copy of a termination of service. For her Fathers nurse.

She furrowed her brow. It was dated for the end of the month… 3 days? Why was Derek firing her Fathers nurse?! And why didn't she know about this! Her hands shook as she continued sifting through the file, stopping on a yellow note pad paper with Derek's hand writing on it. Something didn't feel right… the document she held was a list of notes for an upcoming speech. _"I have come to the conclusion that if I quit now, that is what those mutant haters would want! I know that Alexis would have wanted me to continue the cause we worked so hard for… so in memory of her, I will still run for congress!"_

She sucked in a breath and sat back against the file cabinet. This was all a plan. A giant set up. And by the looks of this file, Derek's entire circle of supporters was in on it. The small group of men that had an invested interest in him winning the vote. They were all planning her murder. And by the sounds of it… her Father's murder.

She quickly piled the papers back together, and stacked the files on the desk, jumping to her feet and hurrying from the office.

"You're not going to wait for Mr. Wilson?" Derek's secretary gave Alex a concerned look and Alex shook her head.

"No…" She cleared her throat, willing her voice to work. "Please don't let him know I stopped by Grace. I don't want him to be concerned… but something's come up."

Grace frowned and nodded as Alexis raced through the double doors and out to her car.

She slammed the gas pedal down, zipping back to the mansion as quickly as she could. She tore through the mansion doors and hurried through the foyer.

"Hey! What are you doing back so…" Lily furrowed her brow. "Alex?!"

She ran up stairs, skipping steps on her way up to save time. She shoved through her door, yanking her suitcase out of her closet and proceeding to fill it up.

"Alex!" Lily stopped in her doorway. "What the hell… what's going on?"

"Nothing Lily. I need to go home."

Lily's face grew ashen "Is it Dad?"

"Dad's fine Lil." Alex closed her suitcase. "I can't explain. I just have to go."

"Al…" Lily shook her head and frowned.

"Lily." Alex took her sister's arms firmly. "Promise me… you won't let the X-men come after me. Don't tell them where I've gone. Please."

Lily nodded slowly, watching her sister grab her suitcase and race out of the room.

She sat down on Alex's bed rubbing the back of her neck. Something was seriously wrong. Lily chewed her lip and sucked in a deep breath; contemplating breaking her promise to her big sister… maybe she should tell Logan she was concerned about Alex. He'd speed after her on his bike and catch up to her…

"I got it!" She jumped up and ran across the hall to her room, hurrying to her nightstand. She rummaged through its contents before pulling out a piece of paper triumphantly. She figured out a way to help Alex without breaking her promise. Just a quick phone call and everything would be fine.

Right?


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, took a while because I wasn't happy with it at first. So I had to rewrite a bit... I'm still not thrilled with it, but I figure I've made you all wait long enough. So here it is. :)**

**I hope you like it...**

**Oh! And thank you all who reviewed... it really eggs me on when I get such nice words in response... so thank you so much:)**

13

Her hands shook as she held the paper, dialing with her free hand before holding the receiver up to her ear. She tried to breath to calm her racing nerves, but it was no use. She was in a blind panic, pacing her room impatiently as she waited for him to answer.

"Pick up the phone!" She shouted, counting the rings in her head. He had to answer… he was her only hope.

---

"Alright, you have five minutes." Reed announced. "If you're not back in the van by then, I'm leaving."

Johnny grinned as he hopped out, offering his sister a hand as she announced that she had to use the ladies room.

"Do you want me to grab you any snacks?" Johnny offered.

"You know it!" Sue grinned, rubbing her tummy. "The cravings have already started."

Johnny grinned and headed towards the variety store while Reed filled up the tank. Sue had just told him and Ben that she and Reed were expecting, and Johnny planned on doing everything in his power to make her feel comfortable. After all, she was his big sister. He grinned at the prospect of being an uncle, feeling a sudden vibrating sensation tingle his leg. As he set down a few packs of beef jerky and told the cashier to keep the change, he flipped his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

No name. He pressed his lips together with a frown, slipping the phone back in his pocket, gathering the beef jerky up and heading back to the van.

"Here y'go… the most nutritious thing the variety store had to offer." He winked at his sister as he handed her the packs of beef jerky. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and let out a sigh. It hadn't stopped ringing yet, he might as well answer it.

He flipped it open and sighed "Hello?"

"Johnny!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear a bit at the sound of the female's voice.

"I didn't know who else to call Johnny… I need your help… I know that you guys just left not that long ago and I totally understand if you-"

"Wait… wait… Lily?" He furrowed his brow. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" She let out a breath. "Johnny its Alex…"

"What's wrong?"

Sue furrowed her brow as she tried to listen to the voice on the other end of the phone. Johnny turned away and headed a few steps from the van. "Why don't you just call Derek? He is her fiancé."

Lily let out a few breaths. "She went to visit Derek after you left. Everything was totally fine… then she came back… all in a state and packed up her suitcase. Told me she had to go home. She told me not to tell the X-men that she was going, but I couldn't not tell anyone Johnny… I'm so scared… I know that something is-"

"Woah Lily… calm down." Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "Did she _look_ alright? Was she hurt?"

"No but-"

"Then I'm sure she's fine. Just fix yourself a drink and relax. And if you get caught, you didn't hear it from me."

"Johnny…" He could hear the tears in her voice. "I know she was trying to hide it… but I could see the look in her eyes Johnny… she was terrified."

Johnny pressed his lips together. "Alright Lil, calm down. We'll go after her."

"You will?!"

"Yes. Promise."

He headed back to the van and Sue gave him a questioning look. "Is everything alright?"

He snapped his phone shut and shook his head. "No."

---

Alex glanced at the speedometer, easing up a bit on the gas pedal. The last thing she needed was to get pulled over for speeding… not when she was genuinely in a hurry. She let out a breath and looked at the moon that was suspended in the velvety black sky. She wouldn't have much more time before Derek would realize that she'd bolted. He'd automatically assume she went home… which he'd be right. But hopefully she could get close enough before he realized that it would be too late for him to go after her. Once she got over the boarder, she should be home free.

She glanced at the speedometer again, realizing she'd let her foot press down once again.

Letting out another breath her foot eased off the gas pedal yet again, clutching the steering wheel as she approached a bridge. She felt uncomfortable driving over bridges since the car accident that claimed her mother's life and forced her father to live in his bed. As she drove over the bridge she slowly let out the breath she'd been holding when suddenly, her car stopped dead in the middle as if it hit an invisible wall. Her head smacked the steering wheel hard and she touched the tender spot on her forehead, silently cursing her piece of crap car. She went to turn the keys to start it up again when she realized it was still running. Slamming her foot against the gas pedal, listening to the tires squeal and the engine rev… but the car didn't move a budge.

With a sigh of defeat she pushed the car door open and slid out, taking a look at her rear tires to find out what the obstruction was. Her vision began to blur slightly and she touched her forehead, noticing the warm blood trickling from the wound. She'd hit her head harder than she thought. She looked back at her car and furrowed her brow, rubbing her temple as she silently wondered what the hell she hit that made her stop so abruptly.

A cold chill ran up her spine as the realization set in that she hadn't hit anything at all. Through the corner of her eye, she could see a dark figure approaching, stopping in the light of her headlights. Her heart rate increased as their eyes met.

She hadn't even heard him come up.

She cleared her throat and took a step backwards, away from the driver's side door. He took a step towards her, the light from her headlights illuminating his eerie yellow eyes. She stared at him, feeling herself relax as he stared back. His eyes seemingly drawing her in… lulling her from her formerly tense state. The corner of the mystery man's mouth twitched and he raised his hand. She blinked at him blankly as he twitched his hand. Her car began to inch towards her, the rubber tires squealing against the pavement. In an instant, he flicked his hand causing the car to screech towards her. She gasped and jumped up onto the roof of her car, grabbing on and holding on for dear life as the car squealed towards the side of the bridge at full force.

She could see the bright glow of headlights in the distance and a small glimmer of hope sparked up in her soul, only to be crushed as the realization of her situation set in. By the time the car got here, she'd most likely be gone.

Alex cried out in pain when the car slammed into the concrete wall, nearly sending her over the edge into the icy water below. The mysterious man smirked, twisting his wrist slowly, prompting the car to roll over onto its' side, making her scurry along with it to try

to stay on top. In one swift movement, he tossed his hand in the air, sending the car over the edge. Alex braced herself on the side of the car, pushing off at the last second as it began to tumble and plummet downward. She could see the underside of the bridge. It was right there. She stretched her arms out to the point that it felt like they were going to tear off. Almost there. Her hand grazed the metal brace, but she wasn't close enough to grasp it.

Alex let out a scream as she fell, crashing into the frigid water. The impact knocked the majority of the wind out of her, and almost knocked her out cold, but she struggled to hold onto her consciousness. She had to survive. She couldn't let Derek get away with this. Alex was disoriented, but began to frantically swim for the surface. She pushed through the water as her chest slowly began to tighten. All she wanted to do was gasp for air; it took everything in her to refrain from doing so. She pushed harder, kicking for the surface.

Her movements started to slow as she fought the urge to breathe. She had to be close to the surface…

The last thing she saw was a bright orange blur in what she assumed was the sky before she closed her eyes one last time.

Engulfed in blackness. Her last attempt to surface was failing.

Something slammed into the water above her, pushing her even further down. She felt her body begin to loosen, her limbs unwilling to work, using ever bit of strength she had left in her to resist the urge to breathe, when suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder.

A hand, linking onto her arm and pulling her. The person pressed their mouth against hers and breathed a puff of oxygen into her lungs before pushing her upwards.

She broke the surface and gasped a deep breath of air, her lungs stinging from the pain of being underwater for what felt like an hour. She tried to keep herself afloat, but her limbs still weren't totally cooperating yet.

"Hold onto me." Johnny wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her above water before swimming to where Reed was waiting, his arms extended from the bridge, to hoist her up.

When she reached the top, he helped her over the side of the bridge, letting her lean on him as she struggled for control of her body.

"Take it easy now… we're here." Reed eased her to a sitting position. That's when she noticed Sue desperately holding back the mysterious man with her force field, containing anything he tried to telekinetically toss her way. Ben was battling a sleek young woman with a contraption in the place of her one hand that looked like a giant drill.

A growl from behind them caused Reed to spin around. Sabertooth roared again before lunging at the two, prompting Mr. Fantastic to extend his torso, blocking the feral mutant from Alex. Sabertooth hit the pavement, and Reed wrapped himself around the furry man, acting as a hog tie. Alex stumbled to her feet, using the concrete wall as an aide, watching Johnny shoot out of the water like a bottle rocket. He bolted through the night sky above everyone's heads before landing next to his sister.

She looked exhausted, trying to keep the dark man's powers at bay.

"Get Alex out of here. I can take him."

Sue nodded and let the force field drop causing the mysterious man to grin ominously. She spun around and quickly headed over to the soaking wet young woman, helping her to her feet.

Johnny grabbed the man's neck and slammed him against the concrete wall.

"You picked the _wrong_ chick to drown."

The man's smirk grew, his eyes flicking over to the left.

Before he could react, a slab of concrete flew at him from behind, slamming into his back. Johnny let go of the man, sinking to the ground slightly.

"You, my friend, picked the wrong _chick_ to defend." He said smoothly in a British accent. "We're here on orders. We won't give up until our mission is accomplished."

Johnny burst into flames, his anger bubbling up uncontrollably. He reached out and grabbed the man's neck tossing him backwards onto the concrete.

"Sue!" Reed shouted. "Get out of here!"

Johnny looked over at Sue and Alex, distracted for a split second.

"Johnny look out!" Sue shouted, but it was too late. Another chunk of concrete flew at him from the side, knocking his legs out from underneath him. He hit the ground, his flame instantly snuffed out. Alex pushed away from Sue, her limbs still weak from the lack of oxygen.

"Alex, no. We have to get out of here-"

Alex ignored her, managing to make her legs work. The mysterious man sauntered towards the fallen Human Torch, leaning over his body.

Johnny opened his eyes with a groan and the mysterious man smirked.

"Game over mate."

Instantly, Alex tackled him to the ground, pinning him down and slamming his head against the pavement.

With her hand on his neck, her eyes burned with fury. "Game over indeed."

His eyes grew wide before slowly shrinking, closing lazily. He let out one last breath before going limp.

Alex blinked at his lifeless body, staring at his ashen face. She hadn't even absorbed any of his energy. Just drained him. Drained him to the point of… of…

"Alex!" Sue's shout brought her back to reality. Alex looked up, watching the blonde woman, helping her brother to his feet, his arm draped around her neck.

"Alex!" She repeated. "Run!"

Alex silently prayed her limbs were working as she climbed up onto the cement wall, using her agility to scurry around the debris, taking the path of least resistance to safety. Her legs began to shake. She slowed to a stop, gripping onto one of the bridges support beams, leaning against it to catch her breath.

"Come on…" She urged herself, but her legs just wouldn't work. She looked down at her feet, realizing the cement wall she was on was now glowing a soft magenta. She managed to jump off, back onto the road in time, but the wall exploded behind her, the force of it sending her flying to the other side of the road. She lay on her stomach, struggling to push herself up onto her hands and knees. A cough emerged from her throat and she spit out a pool of blood. With as much strength as she could muster, she tried to push herself to a standing position but she just didn't have the power. She began to inch away on her hands and knees before giving up, collapsing onto the pavement again. She was just too weak.

This was it.

She could see her attacker's feet, making their way towards her, the glow of whatever weapon he had in his hand casting an eerie shadow on the ground before him. Each step he took towards her was like a nail in her coffin. She closed her eyes and waited.

This was the end.

There was nothing she could do. There was no one around to help. Not with everyone tied up with their own problem. They'd gotten her this far… and she couldn't even save herself. A tear emerged from her closed eye and slid down her cheek.

She couldn't even save herself.

She could feel him come to a stop a foot away from her. Hovering over top of her.

He didn't move for a moment, making her wait even more agonizing.

She felt him lean down and she squeezed her eyes shut harder, waiting for the end to come.

He slowly rolled her over, onto her back, dropping whatever he had in his hand on the ground. Her eyes weakly opened as the man placed something under her head gently.

He turned back to the others and shouted for them to withdraw.

Withdraw? Had she heard him right?

She blinked at him, trying to understand what was going on when the sound of an explosion rocked the bridge.

The man hovered over top of her, shielding her from the debris before standing up and repeating his earlier command.

---

Within seconds, the attackers retreated, leaving the Fantastic Four baffled.

Sue reappeared with Johnny still leaning against her for support. "What happened?"

"We were losin'." Ben frowned, touching the spot where the girl had tried to drill through his arm.

"They didn't come for _us_." Reed breathed.

---

He looked back at her. "Time t' go." He winked, "You'll be fine."

Alex stared at him before a smile spread across her weak features. "Hey…"

"Shhh..." He whispered. "Relax chère."

Her eyes closed again, and she could feel him stand up and zip away, leaving before the others could reach her. She tried to hang onto consciousness, but she was just so tired…

The last sounds she could hear was Johnny's voice getting closer, calling out her name before she drifted off.

* * *

**I didn't have time to read over it before I posted it... so hopefully it all makes sense. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh, better late then never I say. :) Unfortunately for us, pregnancy brain has set in, resulting in a minor case of writers block. But I'll forge through it... hopefully before January gets here... I'll be pretty busy come January. :)**

* * *

14

The door swung open, causing Lily to jump. She had been sitting on the steps in the foyer with the phone in hand, waiting for anything. Now she dropped the phone and hurried over to Johnny.

"Oh… oh my God…" Her breathing was erratic and her eyes had grown wide.

"What's all this ruckus about…" Logan lumbered into the foyer with Kitty and Rogue hot on his heels.

He stopped at the sight of Johnny holding Alex in his arms. She was soaking wet, and looked pretty beaten up.

"Is she dead?!" Lily's lip quivered.

"Not yet." Johnny adjusted the woman's weight in his beaten up arms.

"What happened?!" Kitty asked, holding her hand to her mouth in shock.

"He'll explain later. Let's get her down to the Med. Bay." Logan instructed, leading the way to the sub basement.

---

"I think she will be alright." Dr. McCoy explained. "She's stabilized, and once she regains consciousness she can use her powers to heal herself up."

"Are you sure?" Lily frowned. "I mean, she looks pretty bad."

Hank smiled. "I'm sure kiddo. Go get some rest. She'll be just fine."

Lily nodded reluctantly, letting Kitty put an arm around her and lead her back to the elevator.

"Let me know when she needs me Hank." Logan grunted.

"Will do."

"Come on." He grunted at Johnny. "The rest of the fab four crashin' here tonight?"

"No." Johnny shook his head. "I asked them to drop us off. In fact… I'd better be going."

Logan looked at him for a moment. "Alright. But you'll be the one to tell Cabbage Patch up there that you ain't stayin'."

Johnny frowned, thinking of Lily. He was right. She'd be upset if he left now. "Fine. Where's my room."

---

He snuck in through a window on the bottom floor like he had a thousand times before, being sure he didn't disturb anyone, or any alarms. He quietly made his way down to the pitch black sub basement, leaving the lights off as he headed through the hallways, remembering his way to the Med. Bay. A tiny emergency bulb served as the only source of light. He felt the door for the doorknob when the smell of freshly cut grass filled his senses, causing him to furrow his brow. He felt something slither around his wrists, tightening quickly. And suddenly, she was there."  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here." She hissed into his ear.

She was short, shorter than him at least, and from the feel of it, she was fairly petite. He could easily free himself from the position she had him pinned in, but he decided to humor her.

"A friend. Jus' checkin' up on a friend."

Another set of vines crept around his ankles and one slid around his neck.

"Wrong answer." She barked, gritting her teeth. "If you think for one second I won't scream bloody murder… I could have ten men down here in less than a minute."

"Wouldn' take me dat long t'finish you off." He answered with a smirk, feeling the vines tighten a bit more. "But den where's d'fun in dat?"

He looked over his shoulder slightly, inspecting her face as she impatiently glanced back at the hallway.

"Y'look jus' like her chère." He grinned.

Her head spun around and she glared at him. Her glare turning into a stare, which turned into shock.

"Your eyes…" She whispered; her grip loosening slightly before she released him completely. "You're…"

The lights flicked on suddenly and Kitty rounded the corner armed with a tennis racket.

"Hang on Lily! I'm-" She stopped mid sentence, staring at the intruder. "Oh my God."

"Kitty Pryde, what in God's name are y'gunna do with a tennis racket?!" Rogue hissed at the young woman, rounding the corner herself. "Y' alright down here L-"

She stared in silence before crossing her arms. "Sunnuva bitch."

"Honey, I'm home." He said with a cocky grin.

"Honey ah'm home." She repeated flatly. "Ah'll 'honey ah'm home' _you_ alright y'ignorant swamp rat!" She snatched the tennis racket from Kitty's hand, stomping towards him with a glare.

"How 'bout ah start with shovin' this where the light don't shine y' dumb prick?!"

He held up his hands defensively "Chère…"

"Don't you gimme that." Throwing the tennis racket to the floor, she grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and slammed him against the door. "Ah oughtta cancel yo' birth certificate Cajun."

He winced, but before Rogue could respond, the door opened. Gambit fell back into Alex's arms and she struggled to lower him to the ground.

"Ah, merci." He said with a pained smile, his torso being propped up by Alex.

"What is that?" She knit her brow, feeling his back through his coat. She pulled his trench coat off and gasped. His back was riddled with debris; the white shirt he was wearing was drenched in blood.

"Rogue, help me get him up." She instructed. "Kitty, go get Logan and Dr. McCoy. Lily, go clear off the desk in his office."

"But you shouldn't-"

"Go!" Alex put his arm around her neck, Rogue doing the same with his other, and they hoisted him up, bringing him to the office.

Lily had laid a sheet down on the desk, and was ready when the three arrived.

"Can't you just heal him?" Lily frowned.

"Not with all that shrapnel in his back." Alex shook her head, helping him sit down on the desk.

"Let's get your shirt off, okay?" Alex said, ripping his shirt down the front and carefully pulling it off around his wounds.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the sight of his chiseled chest, a small smirk peeking out on her lips.

"You like dat p'tite?" He smirked.

Lily grinned and nodded before Rogue forcefully helped him lay down on his chest.

Kitty rounded the corner with Hank and Logan right behind her.

"Ah, bonjour. Long time no see hein?" Gambit grinned at Logan.

He let out a low growl. "Great."

---

He pressed her up against the wall, their lips grazing one another, sweetening the temptation, before meeting passionately. They weaved their way across the room like a well practiced dance that they'd once become so accustomed to. He spun her around and gently lay her down. The soft light from the moon outside serving as their only source of light as she ran her hands along his bare chest before sliding them upwards, around his shoulders, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled back suddenly, sitting up.

"What is it?" She sat up next to him, looking towards the doorway.

"Thought I heard someone." He whispered, turning his attention back to her. The way the moonlight illuminated her soft green eyes.

She smiled and pushed him down on the couch, pressing herself against him. "Ah think y'hearin' things sugah."

"Dat so?" He circled his arm around her waist.

She nodded with a mischievous grin. "Now where were we…"

---

"Johnny, I wish you'd sit down." Alex whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Understandably, I'm a little bit nervous here."

"I know." She frowned.

"You could have died."

"…I know."

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" He looked at her expectantly.

She pressed her lips together. "Derek and I… our relationship… it wasn't real. It was a well thought out business transaction, created to make him look good."

"You let him use you?" Johnny narrowed his eyes at her. The look of disgust that registered on his face made her look away.

"Not like that. Johnny… he was taking care of my Dad. I got into modeling because I couldn't pay all the medical bills… plus trying to support Lily…" She shook her head. "Then Derek came."

"And saved the day."

"Johnny… you have to understand, I would _kill_ for my Dad."

He stood up again, pacing the room "So then what. He devised a plan to have you killed?"

"I don't know. All I know is what I saw in those files. I panicked. I thought he was going to come after Lily, so I made sure she stayed here. I knew she'd be safe here."

Johnny ran a hand through his hair again.

"Johnny. They didn't finish the job." She looked down at her hands. "I don't think this will be over until someone does."

He stopped pacing and let out a breath, moving over to her on her bed. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I won't leave you. Whoever comes to finish the job, will have to shoot through me first."


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright dudes and dudettes... I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long to finish this story, but here it is none-the-less. Almost done... the next chapter WILL be up in a matter of days. That is, if anyone is even still reading it. LAUGH OUT LOUD. hahahha... anyways, yes. Again, I apologize for the tardiness...  
without further ado...**

**chapter 15**

15

Rogue opened her eyes and squinted at the clock on the wall.

"Oh mah God!" She sat up and shoved the Cajuns arm off of her. "Get up!"

He lazily sat up, rubbing his head. "Chere?"

"We fell asleep on the couch! Ah gotta get back to-"

"Remy told you… she's taken care of."

"An' what if she isn't?" Rogue stood up. "It'd be mah fault. You're so irresponsible Remy… ah shouldn't have let you talk me into-"

"Talk you into what chere. Remy didn' do much talkin'…"

"Would you shut up with your dumb jokes already?!" She buttoned up her shirt as she spoke. "Ah'm tryin' to be-"

A loud gunshot cut Rogue off. The two of them quickly raced out of the rec. room, sprinting down the hall towards the source of the sound. Another gunshot.

"Alex!" she shouted, her heart beginning to race as she took a few more strides down the hall to where the commotion was.

Remy slowed to a stop next to her, nearing the crowd that had formed in the hall.

Rogue gasped "No."

--

The two lay side by side, silently staring at the ceiling. "I didn't take his money you know." Johnny said, breaking the silence.

"I know." She replied softly, putting her hand on his gently.

He squeezed her hand. It was like they were just lying there, waiting for death to arrive. Like they'd just found out one of them had a terminal illness and only had mere moments left to share with one another.

She sat up quickly. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, eyeing the door suspiciously. "Is the door locked?"  
"Yes." He sat up next to her. "It's locked. Don't worry Alex, ok?"

She nodded, but the look of concern was still evident in her expression.

Her eyes darted back to the door. This time he'd heard it too. It was a slight clicking sound.

"Rogue's out in the hallway right?" He squeezed her hand. "She'd never let anything happen to you."

Alex smiled "No, you're right." She said, trying to force herself to relax.

"Would it help if I checked?"

She looked at him. Part of her didn't want Rogue knowing he was in her room at all, but the other part of her was too scared to care.

She nodded.

He pushed himself off the bed and moved over to the door, twisting the lock and pulling the door open.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise."

Alex's breath hitched in her throat. Derek grinned, leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed.

"Derek!" she stood, unsure of what to say.

"I suppose I hired you to watch out for my fiancée… you're simply doing your job." He took a step into the room, uncrossing his arms, revealing the gun he had in his hand.

"Why Derek?" She breathed the question with a frown.

"Did you really think I'd take care of you financially forever? Be honest with yourself now Alexis. I think we both knew that there was something amiss in our agreement. For a model you know, you're not very bright." Derek he looked from Alex to Johnny. "I'm a lawyer Alexis. What made you think I would have any obligation to continue to support you and your family once our marriage had ended?"

"It doesn't really matter; you never even planned on marrying me, did you?"

He grinned. "A marriage looks good. A death… well now, that gives you sympathy." He waved the gun as he spoke. "But… I just might be able to spin this in my favor."

Alex glanced over to Johnny. His eyes flicked towards the door. He wanted her to run. She lifted her chin defiantly, pressing her lips together. "And how is that?"

"You think I really needed to ask Mr. Storm here to be your bodyguard? I know all about you two Alexis… you go way back, don't you." He grinned "A marriage at nineteen, annulled days later, pregnancy scare, and now all the pictures I have of the two of you together. Fighting, and in some more… personal moments. You don't think the media would eat that up like fodder? As I said, a death gives you sympathy, but the death of a cheating fiancée at the hands of her lover? Well that's pure gold."

Alex stiffened "No one would believe Johnny killed me."

"Murder/suicide. It happens all the time dear. The whole 'if I can't have you no one can' thing." He grinned "And they'll believe what I tell them to believe." He aimed the gun at her and fired just as Johnny tackled him, throwing his shot off slightly. Alex cried out when the bullet tore through her flesh. She pressed her hand against the wound on her left shoulder and fell to her knees.

The two men struggled for control of the gun, tumbling out into the hallway. Johnny could feel his blood boiling as he fought to control his power, his flesh beginning to burn.

"You do know," Derek grunted through clenched teeth as he shoved Johnny against the wall. "That heat can trigger a gun. Don't you?"

Johnny grabbed his wrist, searing through Derek's jacket sleeve causing him to holler out in pain.

The deafening gun blast ended their struggle.

The two of them stared at one another in silence before Johnny blinked.

It felt surreal. First his ears began to ring as he looked down at the newly acquired hole in his stomach. There was so much blood. He looked back up at Derek, but the man was gone. He could hear Alex, but it felt like she was so far away. He slid down the wall, his hand pressed against the fresh wound. Alex's voice got closer, and finally her face came into view.

He looked at her bleeding shoulder. It didn't look good. He wanted to say so, but he couldn't make his mouth work. She pulled him close holding him as she spoke, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. It all sounded muffled. He coughed, noticing the weird taste in his mouth, like pennies and cotton. He felt tired. He wanted to close his eyes, but something about the look on Alex's face made him keep them open. She looked scared. He put a hand on her face to try to comfort her, to silently tell her that she didn't need to be afraid anymore, but this seemed to make her even sadder.

He tried so hard to keep his eyes open.

The room began to spin.

His eyes felt so heavy…

--

"Someone stop him!" Alex shouted, clawing her way to Johnny. If she could have gone after Derek, she would have but she couldn't even bring herself to stand. She had to get to Johnny. "John, look at me!"

His eyes looked blank and distant as he slid to the ground, a trail of blood marked his decent on the wall behind him.

A sob welled up in her throat as she climbed over to him. When she reached him, she twisted him around, laying him across her lap, cradling his head against her good shoulder.

Kerri got there first, followed by Lily. Alex frantically barked orders at them, and instructed someone to get Dr. McCoy.

She looked back down at him, ignoring the bustle around them "Come on John, just hang on…"

A sharp cough immerged from his throat, causing blood to trickle down the corner of his mouth.

"Oh God… he's coughing up blood." Alex looked back up "Tell them to hurry!"

He reached up and put his hand on her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears and she cupped his hand.

"It's ok Johnny. You'll be fine in a minute." She whispered.

Kerri stopped what she was doing and stared at Alex. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let it happen again." She sniffled.

Kerri stared at her, unsure of what to say. "You'll die Alex, you're not strong enough!"

His blinks had stopped now, and he'd closed his eyes.

Alex held his hand and took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew she probably wouldn't make it if she kept bleeding out… not if she did this…

She opened her eyes again and shook her head. "It's not…" She shook him.

"It's not working!" She cried.

She could hear her head pounding in her ears as she stood up, her tears had stopped. She ignored the group of people calling after her as she stared dead ahead, walking robotically the way she'd seen Derek take off.

She passed by a few people, rushing passed her in the other direction, saying something about CPR.

No one had seen where he went, which means he was hiding.

She came to a stop at the end of the hall and looked to her right. Derek gripped his arm gingerly where Johnny had burned him, sitting on the ground against the wall like a scared little puppy. It looked like he'd gone into shock from the burn that spread all across his hand and up his arm. When he saw her, his eyes fell to the gun that sat by his feet. Before he could reach for it, she kicked it away.

Without saying a word, she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet, ignoring his cries of pain.

She grabbed him by his bare neck, slowly draining the energy from him; draining the life from him.

When he stopped squirming, she dropped him, letting him hit the ground like a sac of potatoes.

She looked at her left shoulder blankly. Her wound was still there, fresh as it ever was. Her eyes moved back to the lifeless body on the ground and she took a step back. She should have been healed! Her heart began to pick up pace.

"Alex!" Rogue called out to her from down the hall "Come quick!"

Her eyes moved back up, meeting Rogue's.

She blinked a few times, bringing herself back to reality. She suddenly realized her arm hurt. Grabbing her wound, she winced, making her way back to Rogue with short, staggered breaths.

"We got his heart pumpin' again." Rogue informed her, putting an arm around her back to help her walk. "Hank's on his way."

They came to a stop next to him, two people doing CPR on him in unison.

She shook her head. "He's not going to make it."

Alex took his hand silently, kneeling next to him.

She brushed his hair away from his face.

"Lily." She looked up "This won't be over until I'm dead."

Lily stood up a little straighter. "What are you saying!"

"I love you. Ok?"

Before the girl could protest, Alex closed her eyes. Within seconds, her head nodded forward and she slumped over onto Johnny.

He sucked in a sharp breath and sat up, looking around at the faces of the people that surrounded him.

Lily sobbed silently into Kerri's shoulder.

"Alex?" He managed to say, clearing his throat a few times to get rid of the taste of blood.

He looked at Kerri "What did she do?!"

Hank rounded the corner with Logan, who picked her up carefully.

Hank worked while Logan held her as they both hurried down to the med bay.

"We need to get her oxygen. She's not breathing." He informed Logan as they boarded the elevator.

"Why isn't she breathing?" Johnny looked at Kerri, her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"She can't give energy she doesn't have…"

"Why didn't she just wait for Logan!" He shouted.

"Uh, guys…" Scott called from down the hall. "You may wanna take a look at this."

The group of mutants that still remained at the site headed over to Scott, stopping just around the corner.

Jean stood up after checking Derek for a pulse.

"He's dead."

--

**As I said before, the final chapter will be up asap. And there's a whole 'nother story coming along soon too... I actually HAVE that one, so it won't take terribly long to get it up. (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID) I'm so amusing. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah HA! What's that I detect? Doubt?! Did you doubt me?! I TOLD you I'd have the last chapter up asap. ;)  
And here it is. FINALLY FINISHED. oy vey.**

16

Johnny paced back and forth in front of the door, replaying the scene over and over again in his mind. He should have just incinerated the guy while he was going on with his big speech. As soon as he opened that big mouth of his, wham, fire ball to the head. He clenched his jaw, looking over at Lily who sat against the wall, hugging her knees.

"She's gunna make it right?" She sniffled "I mean, she's gotta…"

Kerri had her arm around her, nodding silently, but the look on her face told a different story. She didn't have any more hope in the situation than Lily did.

Rogue sat in a chair across from the door, staring blankly at nothing. "It's mah fault." She whispered. "Ah shouldn't have left… if ah'd have stayed-"  
"He would have shot you too." Johnny finished her sentence for her.

Rogue squared her jaw in an attempt to hold back her tears as she nodded; trying to convince herself that Johnny was right.

Hank immerged from the room first, followed by Professor Xavier. The grim look on their faces was answer enough.

Hank shook his head silently.

Lily sobbed loudly into Kerri's shoulder.

Hank looked Johnny in the eye "Would you like to see her?"

The question threw Johnny off guard. He hadn't expected to _see_ her unless she was alive. But there was something in the way Dr. McCoy looked at him firmly that made him nod.

He opened the door and Lily jumped to her feet. "Take me with you!"

Henry began to protest but Professor Xavier held up a hand. "Kerri, would you like to say goodbye as well?"

The girl nodded silently through her tears and Dr. McCoy opened the door for all three.

"Go ahead."

They stepped into the room; the eerie silence of the machines that should be beeping caused a lump in Johnny's throat. They headed over to the closed off area, giving one another one last look for strength.

"All together?" Johnny asked, holding onto the curtain. Kerri nodded, still holding onto Lily.

He slowly pulled the curtain back, noticing Lily had her eyes squeezed shut.

"It's ok Lily." The familiar voice whispered. "You can open your eyes."

The three of them stared at her, sitting up in the bed. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through that. It wasn't my idea."

A wave of relief came over Johnny. Lily pushed passed him and flung her arms around her sister, sobs racking her small body.

"I told you," She patted Lily's back gently. "This won't be over until I'm dead."

Lily pulled back and looked at her. "I don't understand."

Alex let out a breath. "As far as everyone out there is concerned, I am dead."

Kerri furrowed her brow "What? You're… faking your own death?"

"It's the only way this problem will go away Kerri."

"But…" Kerri looked at Johnny "Derek is dead."

Alex stiffened a bit, squaring her jaw "I know."

"So then why?" Lily stood.

"Because Derek was just the tip of the iceberg. And especially now that he's gone… they'll be out for blood." She looked down "So I'll lay low for a while."

"For a while." Kerri rolled her eyes. "And if you knew they'd be after you, then why would you kill him!"

The two girls stared at one another before Alex shook her head "I don't know."

"So where are you going to go?" Kerri shook her head "How are you going to hide?"

"Dad needs someone to take care of him. I'll be his nurse."

"And you don't think they'll find you there?" Kerri's frown deepened. "If they're as-"

"Kerri…" Alex held up a hand, tugging the IV that was plugged into her flesh. "We'll take care of it."

Lily's lower lip quivered "I don't want you to go…"

"You'll still see me! I'll just be with Dad Lily." She hugged her little sister "Don't cry Lil."

"But you won't be my sister anymore." Lily pulled back. "You'll be someone else."

"Technically." Alex gave her a weak smile. She looked up at Johnny "Are you ok?"

He let out a dry laugh "Yeah Alex, I'm fine."

Kerri took Lily by the hand "Um, we'll go out into the hall… let you two… have a minute."

He moved over to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why would you do that Alex? You could have died…"

She looked at him, her big blue eyes causing his heart to break. "I killed him Johnny."

"It's ok." He took her hand "He had it coming."

"You don't understand…" She looked away "I didn't heal Johnny. I just… walked up to him, and drained the life from him."

He stared at her. He hadn't thought of that. She hadn't healed, had she.

"It felt so good." There was a look in her eyes he'd never seen before. "I killed a man… and I liked it…"

Her eyes met his, the strange look had disappeared, replaced with the sad twinkle of tears forming. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't do that. None of this was your fault."

He really wanted to believe it too.

Putting his hand on hers "I'll see you around right?"

They sat in silence, knowing full-well what the answer to that was.

"I can come visit you." He offered her a sad smile. No, he couldn't.

She nodded "You can meet my Dad." She let out a laugh, causing the tears to trickle down her cheeks.

"See?" He wiped away a tear "It'll be ok. A few months away until this whole thing dies down… and you'll be back. Right?"

She nodded again. That was the plan after all.

"I'll see you in a few months then." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay." She whispered.

As he walked away from her bed, he worried about not looking upset enough when he saw the others. The thought quickly left when he realized he was upset enough.

Just like she'd said…

To everyone else, she really was dead.

**Ah yes, let's leave it on a high note shall we? :) I will post the next installment up within the next few days. It's not really over. LOL**


End file.
